


Itsy Bitsy Cold

by Sherlockismylove



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But he'll grow back to normal size, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious Barry Allen, Oblivious Leonard Snart, They both love each other but are too stupid to understand, Tiny Leonard Snart, like really small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockismylove/pseuds/Sherlockismylove
Summary: Edit: Now included pictures, edits, gifs (and more to come)While facing a new Meta in the Central City, Captain Cold gets shrunk to the size of a doll. Barry takes care of him until they find a solution. Len does everything he can to irritate and tease Barry, they both are in love with each other but aren't aware of their own and each other's feelings, lot of emotions, fun moments and a happy ending.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Minor Barry Allen/Patty Spivot - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you should know before reading the fic:  
> Leonard did die in the Oculus explosion, but his team somehow resurrected him from his death. And he decided to take a break from time travel and returned to Central. But Mick stayed with the Legends. Barry doesn't know about any of this.

"Are you sure we want to do this, Barry?"

"What other option do we even have, Cait?" Barry said as he entered the infamous Saints and Sinners, hoping to find a certain Cold criminal. 

Barry went straight to him once he saw Snart at his usual table. (God, did he come here so often that now he knew Snart's _usual_ table!)

"Why hello there, Barry," Snart drawled in his captain cold voice without looking up from his food. Somehow he always knew when Barry approached him without even looking.

"I need your help, Snart."

"What, not even a simple greeting and here I thought the _heroes_ must have manners" Leonard couldn't help but tease the clearly wound up speedster. 

"We don't have time for this, Cold. It's urgent, " Barry said through gritted teeth, patience wearing thin.

"Last time we tried buddy-buddy, it didn't work out all that well. For _you_. So why came this time?"

"Look, I wouldn't have came to you if I had any other option, okay." Barry sighed.

"So what is it, need some more Metas to be illegally transfered to some deserted island?" Snart said knowing all too well the sore point for speedster.

"There's a new meta in the City who can temporarily shrink anyone to a doll's size for a few _days_. I've tried and failed going up against him."

"We need a surprise element against him, that's when you come in picture," Barry explained hoping the thief will agree.

"What's in it for me? My criminal records are still squeaky clean" Leonard asked, curious about what the hero would offer this time.

"That man is thief and is raising havoc in the Central. I thought this city was your playground. Gonna let him play and wreck it so easily?"

" Touché. But I don't work for free, Scarlet."

"Then what do you want, Snart?"

Len pretended to think for a moment and smirked, "The flash, for one night." deliberately using the double entendre just to see Barry blush. And did he ever disappoint.

"I-I-I won't _steal_ for you, Snart." Barry stuttered but stood his ground, ever the goody-two-shoes, face flushed upto the ears.

"Then goodluck with your mission, kid."

"You are not as bad as you pretend to be, Snart. There's good in you and you'll realise it once you try to be on this side of the law. You'd make a great hero you know."

"Don't start with your little hero speeches again, Scarlet. I'm no hero, I'm _a_ _thief_ and I _am_ bad, I don't need to _pretend_ to be bad." Purposefully omitting the fact that the last time he tried to be a hero, it had almost cost him his _life_. And which will prove Barry's point.

"Come on, Snart. There _has_ to be something else that you want." Barry pleaded desperately.

"On the other hand, you'd make a pretty _smooth criminal_. Anyways, I want my Cold gun modified once this is all over." Snart agreed to help as he hated nothing more in the world than a. losing the peace (however temporary) of his favourite city and b.seeing the forlorn face of the speedster.

As soon as he heard the words, Barry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. _Well that solves the second problem,_ Snart thought upon seeing that stupidly endearing smile on Barry's face.

"Did you just reference Michael Jackson's song to me!" Barry laughed in surprise as he realised belatedly.

Snart just smirked, secretly pleased that he made the hero laugh despite all his worries.

Barry shook his head fondly but got to the pressing matters in hand, "We'll meet tomorrow to discuss the plan" he said and left after getting Len's nod in agreement.

_You are gonna be the death of me, Scarlet._

Len thought to himself, realising that there's very little that he wouldn't do for the oblivious speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know first chapter is very short but it'll get exciting in the next few chapters. This is my first attempt at writing and English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes you'd find.  
> If someone wants to write this plot. Go ahead. And don't forget send me the link : )


	2. Chapter 2

Len's POV

  
Len reached the Star Labs at decided time. He broke and entered the cortex without a hitch. For some of the smartest people in the City, they can't come up with an adequate security system for the _Flash's operation base_ for God sake. Ramon and Dr. Snow engrossed in their own work did't even realize he's here. _Well this could be fun_.

"Hello, Cisco." He drawled, dramatic as always.

"Aaaah" Cisco startled, lost his balance and tried to gain his bearings before he fell of the chair. Caitlin turned her head so fast it almost gave her a whiplash. He glared at Cold who just snorted, amused and happy that his little plan worked. 

"Barry will be here any minute." Caitlin said, not knowing what to do in the presence of Cold without Barry as the buffer between them. As if on cue, the speedster came to a halt in front of them. 

"Sorry, I am late."

"We understand Barry, it's not like you can run at superspeed, _faster_ than the speed of sound." Len remarked sarcastically.

Barry lowered his cowl and ducked his head slightly, scratching the back of his neck with a hand (ashamed at being called out), his cheeks dusted with a delicious pink hue. Len wondered whether it was from running all the way to here or the hero's just embarrassed for being late. 

"The day you are on time, is the day the hell freezes all over," Cisco joked as all of them laughed, lightening up the tension before Barry's arrival. 

"Hate to be a spoilsport, kids; but we gotta work." 

"Yeah, right." Barry said as if he forgot about it completely.

"So we've identified a pattern in the meta's thefts and accordingly his next target is the Central City Museum, most likely tomorrow as the _" 

Berfore Cisco could complete his explanation Len continued "-crown from 17th century which belonged to King Louis XIV adorned with rare Red Beryl and Sapphire gems worth 5 million dollars is going to be displayed tomorrow. Yeah already know that part."

" _How-_ , never mind." Barry asked incredulously before he realized that of course Snart would know everything about valuable goods although he hasn't committed any crimes lately.

"You offend me Scarlet, I _always_ know about the sparkly ice." Snart said putting a hand on his heart in mock offence. Barry just rolled his eyes at the theatrics, a little smile on his lips. 

"So what do we know about this Meta?" Len asked.

" His name is August Heart aka The Doll Maker" Cisco grined, pleased with himself for coming up with the clever alias.

"Ugh.. that's a terrible name Cisco." Caitlin groaned.

"Shut up, Cait. It's perfect."

"Barry, please tell him."

"Yes Barry, tell her. And if you hate it so much, why don't you come up with a name then?"

"Can't we just use his real name?"

" That is so stu-"

" _Children_ " Len berated and both of them look actually guilty like siblings being scolded for fighting.

"Cisco please continue." Barry sighed.

"So, where was before I got rudely interrupted by _someone_." Cisco said looking pointedly at Caitlin.

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose, looking done with all the bickering. And honestly Len doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or cry at the absurdity of the situation. _How_ are these kids capable of being _alive_ in such a disastrous city let alone _save_ _and_ _protect_ it?!

"Cisco just, please." Barry all but begged.

"Yeah, so The Doll Maker emits these sparkly beams from his hands which shrinks any living being to a doll's size." Cisco told as he showed the pictures on his computer screen.

"One can get back to normal size after a few days, based on previous cases I'm guessing that the number of days depend on how much time you were exposed to the beam."

"And how do you plan to catch him?" Cold asked Barry.

"We have these power dampening cuffs that Cisco made, we just have to put them on him somehow." Barry answered.

Len contemplated on everything he heard for a moment before he came up with a plan.

  
"So here's what we're gonna do, I pretend to steal the crown myself and when we come face to face, I distract him with my cold gun and you find a perfect moment to catch him off-guard and put him in cuffs. Simple and effective."

"That's the _whole_ plan?" Barry asked, sceptical about it.

"There are only four rules you need to remember. Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan." 

"I am trusting you Snart, we all are."

"Follow my lead and you'll be fine, Barry."

Barry nodded even though doubtful about the plan but complete faith on Len despite his past betrayal. 

"Tomorrow evening we'll stake-out near the Museum, as soon as we spot him, we'll execute the plan. I'll message you the time and place soon." Len told Barry before exiting the cortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The information about the crown thing in this chapter is totally made up. There's no such crown. And I just could'nt resist the Red Beryl and Sapphire combo...you know red and blue, as in coldflash.♥️💙


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. Let me know if you liked it too.

Barry was getting ready for bed when he saw two texts from an unknown number.

At Saint and Sinners **-Unknown**

5:00 pm **-Unknown**

He texted back,  
Sorry who's this? **-Scarlet**

Come on, Scarlet don't be so thick **-Unknown**

Snart, How do have my number?! **-Scarlet**

Don't answer that, it was rhetorical **-Scarlet**

Len rolled his eyes.  
Oh, I know that Barry **-Cold**

Don't be late tomorrow.Try to be on time for a change **-Cold**

I won't **-Scarlet**

I mean I will **-Scarlet**

I mean I will be on time **-Scarlet**

God, why was he so nervous while texting Snart.

He was rambling in the texting also. _Cute_. Snart thought, grinning.

Good night, Red **-Cold**

Night, Cold **-Scarlet**

* * *

Barry's POV:

Barry reached home at 4:30 and started looking for clothes to wear for today.

 _WhatdoIwear, whatdoIwear, whatdoIwear_ Barry muttered as he tried everything he owned but couldn't choose a single item to wear.

Why am I dressing up for this! It's not a date, it's just a normal stakeout for god's sake. 

But you are gonna be in a small space with Snart for who knows how many hours! The man who looks effortlessly hot in whatever he wears. 

Why does it matter, I don't even if he sways my way. And even if he does, why would he want me when he can have literally anyone else. Not that I want to him to want me. 

Keep telling yourself that.

He looked at clock as he debated with himself.   
"Oh shit! I have two minutes, Snart's gonna be pissed if I'm late again." He muttered as he picked and wore a plain white T-shirt, unbuttoned plaid shirt over it with black skinny jeans and ran to Saint and Sinners. 

Barry slowed down near an ally and started walking towards the bar. Snart was standing outside the bar leaning against a sleek black car, looking gorgeous as ever in his black turtleneck, skinny jeans and leather jacket. Barry looked at his watch and smiled. Just in time.

Snart looked him up and down and smirked,  
"I think it's just you Barry, I'm more of a Pan myself." 

"Wha— , what are you—"

Barry was looking so adorably confused with his brows furrowed that Len wanted to smoothen with a kiss.

Snart just pointed with his eyes at his T-shirt as Barry looked down at himself. Then he realised that in a haste, instead of plain white T, he wore the one Iris gave him as a gag gift when he came out to them, which said _'Is it GAY in here or is it just me?'_ in a large font. _Did I just come out to Captain Cold. Why_ was the whole universe set to embarrass him in front of ~~his crush~~ his Snart, ughhh his nemesis, Snart.

"I er.. It's not... I am not—" Barry stuttered, his whole face flushing pretty Scarlet.

"Gay?" Snart asked.

"No, I mean yeah, definitely gay. Well bi actually, but what I am trying to say is I didn't wear that shirt intentionally, I just didn't realise it in a rush, it was a gag gift from Iris."

"Sure." Snart said, his tone anything but believable.

"Really, I wasn't hinting anything there."

"Of course, Scarlet." Len scoffed, enjoying riling up the speedster.

"Why are you so insufferable?!" Barry said, irritated but smiling nonetheless.

"Why are you so fun to tease?" Snart grinned.

"You think you are smart, Snart?" Barry winced as soon as he said it. Why did he have to walk in on that pun.

"Finally! You got hang of the best kind of humor, must be because of the company you keep." Snart winked at him.

"Ughh...Why are you so...You." Barry said for the lack of any better word.

"Well, No one ever had any complaints about it." Snart shrugged cockily.

"Do you have to have the final word in every conversation?"

"Yes and I can do it all day."

"Well, _we can't_ , we have a meta to catch and lives to save." As much fun as he was having, he couldn't forget the reason why he was here.

Snart turned and walked towards driver side of the car and said, "You just remembered that because you don't have any clever comeback, Kid."

Barry went to sit in the passenger seat and just admitted his defeat, knowing that one can't simply win at a verbal battle with the Captain Cold,   
"Fine I lose." 

Snart smiled victoriously at him and after a moment started leaning towards him, face turned serious. For the speedster, it was happening agonizingly slow, he held his breath, face started heating up, heart beating so loudly in his chest he thought Len could hear it, thinking _Oh my god, he's gonna kiss me_. But Len turned his face to the side and pulled the seat belt around him and secured in its latch. Barry took a breath atlast, he didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. _How stupid am I, why would he kiss me?! That was just frivolous banter between us, Snart wasn't flirting with me._

"—cautions while driving, Barry; do try to avoid dangerous situations whenever you can. Don't be so reckless all the time."

Apparently Len was giving him a lecture about safety without noticing that Barry was too busy freaking out in his own mind to listen what he was saying. But Barry recovered, and caught on quickly and asked cheekily, "Does the _villain_ care about the _hero_ , Cold?"

"Well _the hero,_ is the only one who offers a challenge and makes things interesting in villain's life. So we have to keep the little hero safe, don't we." Len answered without missing a beat, a similar grin plastered on his face. Barry thought he saw the real smile on his face for the first time. And it looked really good on him. In that moment Barry knew that as much as Leonard claimed to be the bad guy, he had more good in him than most of the world. 

"Ready?" Snart asked as the car engine roared to life.

"Born ready" Barry replied cheekily as they left for the Museum.

P.S. If anyone is wondering what Barry's T-shirt looks like:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be little cheesy for some of you. But I like love stories as I like my pizza, hot and cheesy.

Snart parked the car across the road, in front of museum so it'll blend in with other cars without being suspicious. They sat in the car for about an hour looking out for the meta to appear. But Barry already got bored, every minute felt like an hour to the speedster. He started fidgeting in his seat. He looked over at Snart to see him sitting calm and collected as ever, eyes focused over the museum. 

"Snart, I am _bored_... Let's play some game" Barry whined.

Snart just stared at him, unimpressed.

Barry felt uneasy at that so he said, " _What!_ Don't look at me like that, Joe and I _always_ play games at stakeout."

"First, call me Len, I think we are past last names considering we've known each other for a few years now, helped each other quite a few times and I am actually surprised that West _takes_ you with him in the first place, considering your lack of patience." Snart replied, still facing forward.

"Heyyy, I am plenty patient when I need to be, okay?" Barry said, clearly offended.

"I doubt it." Len murmured.

"I heard it, you know." Barry whisper shouted.

"Well, it was meant to be heard." Snart shrugged nonchalantly.

Barry opened his mouth to say something but he turned his head towards the window, looking like a sulking child. _Why does he look so adorable no matter what he does._ Len mused. 

"Barry." Len called after a few minutes.

Barry ignored him, still sulking.

" _Barry_." He called again, still no response.

"Stop pouting kid, would you like some music?"

"I am not pouting and don't call me kid unless you want me to call you dad." Barry said, _still_ pouting.

"I didn't know you were _that_ kinky, Barry, and FYI I won't actually mind." Len grinned.

"I said dad, not _daddy_." Barry huffed, his cheeks heating up nonetheless.

"Same difference." Len dismissed.

"No, it's not!"

Len just smirked. Barry's brain started spiraling down the wrong path, having ~~Snart~~ Len so near him, his intoxicating scent didn't help the matter. Barry had to physically shake himself out of that thought. 

"Some music will be good, Len." Barry said, hoping at least it would distract him from inappropriate daydreaming.

_'Yo VIP, let's kick it_   
_Ice, ice baby_   
_Ice, ice baby'_

Barry snickered as 'Ice Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice started playing once Len hit the play button. But he enjoyed the classic pop song. _I can't wait to tell Cisco_ , he thought, knowing the scientist would have a good laugh at Len's playlist. The next song started,

_'Frozen soul, frozen down to the core_   
_Break the ice, I can't take anymore '_

This time Barry laughed out loud, "Ugh... Stop your personal playlist and play something on the radio."

Len just grinned and put some radio station on just to hear the song playing was,

_'Stay away or I'll slice_   
_I don't sweat it under pressure_   
_'Cause I'm cool as Ice'_

"How are you doing this!?" Barry asked shocked but laughing anyway.

"There's a thing called coincidence, Barry." Len taunted.

"Fine." Barry said as he changed the station only to hear,

 _' I'm cold as fire, baby, hot as ice_  
 _If you've ever been to heaven,_ _this is twice as nice'_

"There's _no_ way this is a coincidence!" Barry turned the radio off, laughing uncontrollably.

"You didn't torture some poor RJ to play these songs, did you?" Barry half-joked between the laughs.

"Evil or not Barry, I'm not _that_ stupid. _Just let it go_." Len smirked.

Barry finally lost it at the Frozen reference, eyes teared up from laughing so much. "You are so _extra_ , Len. I can't believe it." Barry said fondly and Len smiled one of his rare real smiles. Secretly pleased that he made the speedster so happy with Hartley tampering his car's radio signals. They sat in the comfortable silence with pleasant smiles on their faces for a couple of hours and still no sign of ' _The Doll Maker'_. Len had to give it to him, Cisco had a penchant for theatrics just like him. 

"Sorry." Barry said as his stomach grumbled.

"Don't be, I brought pizzas." Len said taking the pizza boxes from the backseat and handing it to Barry.

"I love you Len!" Barry exclaimed upon seeing his favourite food, before he realised what he just said.

"I mean..." Barry tried to explain but Len cut him off, saying, "I know what you mean, Barry. _Chill_." But he couldn't decipher the reason as why his heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words.

"Chill? Is that your _best_. Your puns are getting old, Cold." Barry said grinng, with his mouth full of pizza.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth, kid." 

"Okay, daddy." Barry said rolling his eyes.

" _See,_ I knew it." Len smirked.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that, Len." Barry blushed.

"Sure, you didn't." Len teased.

"You are the worst." Barry said smiling, cheeks still pink and warm.

Before Len could finish one pizza, Barry had finished the remaining eight boxes. Len saw some sauce at the corner of his lips. Barry froze in his place as he wiped it with his thumb. _Get a grip, idiot_. Barry berated himself. They had been waiting for five hours now. Barry was getting drowsy due to lack of rest between his day job and superhero gig. Snart noticed it and said, "Take a nap Scarlet, I'll wake you up."

"No it's fine, Len."

"Barry, you need be in your full form for this. Take some rest it'll do you good."

"Okay, dad." Barry joked.

"Good night, Scarlet." 

For all the protest, Barry went to sleep quickly and Len was left with his thoughts alone. _Why did it matter to him whether Barry was happy and healthy or not..._

_The kid deserved to be happy after going through everything, that's it. There's nothing more to it._ Len consoled himself. He looked at Barry's sleeping form, without any stress or tension, he looked so much younger and so fragile. Len quickly returned his gaze at his front. _Don't forget why are you here_. At 1:12 am, Len saw the meta approaching the museum. Len quickly woke Barry up. 

"5 more minutes, Joe." Barry grumbled.

" _Wake up, flash_." Cold hissed and Barry came to his senses.

Barry flashed into his suit and tied-up every guard on the duty who were included in their plan to make Len's heist believable. At last he zipped the geared up Captain Cold to the main hall of the museum where the crown was displayed and then hid in the dark, waiting for the right moment.

"Let's get the party started! " Len grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanart in this chapter doesn't belong to me... I found it on xkillerfrost- Wattpad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the heros, well technically a hero and a anti-hero face off against the Doll Maker.

Snart hacked the security system for the crown and cut off the alarms which were meant to alert the CCPD by the time The Doll Maker reached there. He was about to lift the glass case covering the crown, 

"Thanks for making this easy for me Cold, now back off before turn you to the size of a popsicle." the meta threatened.

"A newbie threatening Captain Cold. _How adorable_. Turn away before I freeze your pretty face off." Snart drawled confidently.

"Don't get too cocky, Cold. You'll regret it later." He grinned.

Barry felt a pang of jealousy seeing Len bantering with someone else, calling him adorable and pretty. _He never called_ me _any of those things._ He know it was a stupid notion but he couldn't shake the feeling away.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Snart pointed his gun and shot towards the meta. The meta counter attacked with his sparkly beams. A dangerous yet beautiful explosion of ice and sparkles occurred where the beams collided with each other, sending them flying in opposite directions. Cold quickly ducked behind the large display set-up and shot at the meta before he could get his bearings. He screamed and held at his chest at the strong pain.

Barry took this chance to go after the wounded meta. " _FLASH!_ Look behind you! " Len got up from his hiding spot without a second thought, to warn Barry when he saw Weather Wizard appear behind him out of nowhere and shot a lightening bolt at him. But it was too late and Barry couldn't go faster than the lightening, he couldn't get away before he got hit by the bolt. He groaned in pain and was sent off sliding the floor a few meters away by the impact. Seems like they were not the only one's with surprises under their sleeves, the Doll Maker had teamed up with Mark Mardon. Cisco called CCPD as soon as he heard the situation getting out of control over the coms.

Leonard was all focused on Barry's well being that he completely forgot about the Doll Maker, who seized the opportunity and blasted those sparkly beams at Leonard with full force. Len couldn't move from his place, there was no pain but this weird sensation in his veins that froze him at his place. He would have laughed at the unintended pun, _'Captain Cold being frozen'_ if he didn't feel so weak and helpless. The flash had his hands full with the Weather Wizard so he didn't notice the situation Len was in much less help him.

The meta finally stopped his assault and went to take the crown when they heard siren of the CCPD cars. As soon as the beams stopped, Len started shrinking smaller and smaller until he became a six inched doll and drowned in his own enormous clothing. Mardon created thick smog around them and the two metas made a hasty retreat without the crown. 

Barry couldn't see let alone stop the criminals from escaping. He rotated his arms at superspeed to clear the smog away to find the metas already gone.He then looked around for Len. He thought they kidnapped Captain Cold before he saw his clothes and cold gun on the floor and realisation dawned on him. _Ohmygod, Len is shrunken because of my carelessness._

He went to Captain Cold's gear and found a tiny Len standing on top of his gigantic clothes, glaring at him with his arms folded over his chest and a small white clothe (his handkerchief) around his lower half. But it was difficult to take him seriously when he looked so _teeny weeny_ and _cute_. He never thought that he would ever describe the villain with those words but the bizzare world around them never seizes to amaze him. Barry was in awe and he didn't even know he was smiling like he saw some adorable puppy doing something equally adorable, which pissed off Snart even more.

"If you utter a single about this" Len shouted on the top of his lungs for Barry to be able to hear him, pointing towards himself, "I swear to god Scarlet, I'll freeze your balls off." 

Barry burst out laughing upon hearing that voice. See the thing was, he always found Captain Cold's voice deep, low and strangely arousing but now that he had shrunken down to a doll's size, his voice sounded so high pitched as if he'd swallowed halogen gas. It was like from that chipmunk movie. And tiny Len threatening him in chipmunk voice was quite hilarious for the speedster. Len's voice seemed normal to himself and he didn't realise it would be different for others. 

Barry noticed slight hurt expression on Len at not being taken seriously and he immediately felt bad for laughing.  
"Sorry Len. You got shrunk because of me and I know I shouldn't have laughed but I wasn't laughing at you, it's just your voice sounds squeaky like some cartoon character."

"You better find some solution for this or I'll find a way to make that threat true." He tried and failed being intimidating. Turns out, _it's not that easy to frighten a six foot guy when you are only six inches tall._ But Barry humoured him and lifted his hands in surrender.

"Got it. I'm _really_ sorry Len." He said with a small empathetic smile.

"Let's get back to Star Labs, I'm sure Caitlin and Cisco will find a way to get you back to normal."

Len nodded and Barry gently lifted and held him in his one hand as he picked the Cold gear in the other and ran to Star Labs just as the cops entered the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the story so far? As always constructive criticism appreciated. In case anyone don't know the chipmunk movie, it's called Alvin and the Chipmunks. You can listen their voice on YouTube to know how tiny Len sounds like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len with lots of misconceptions and denial about each other's as well as their own feelings.

"Thank god dude, we were so scared. What took you so long?"

"Barry, Are you alright?"

"Where's Cold?"

"Did something happen to him... There goes my infinitesimal hope of dating Lisa." Cisco sighed.

"Cisco." Caitlin warned him sternly.

"But seriously, where is he?" She turned to Barry.

Caitlin and Cisco bombarded him with questions as soon as Barry entered the lab cortex with a gush of wind and lightening around him. As both their comm's wiring was fried when they were attacked by the metas, the scientists where no longer able to hear what was happening. Barry was exhausted with the fight so he just held the the hand up for them to see. They were dumbfounded to see Len, jaws dropping to the floor. But soon enough, Cisco got excited, "What should we call him? Mini Cold? Icicle? coz I sure as hell ain't gonna call him _Captain_ , now." Cisco cackled.

"Oooh... how about pocket Cold? Man I can't decide which one is better. All of them are _soo_ good." He was so giddy, and honestly Barry was a little scared of Cisco's priority order. The scientist was focused on naming Len when there was a dangerous meta on the run. Caitlin swatted his arm and Cisco yelped in not a girly voice. Len chuckled at that, the sound inaudible to others.

"Thanks, Cait." Barry said with a weak smile on his face.

"Heyy, not fair dude. I thought I was your friend." Hurt evident in his voice.

"Cisco, don't be mean towards Len, he is stuck this state just because he decided to _help us_." Barry tried to explain.

But Cisco focused on entirely wrong thing, "Whoa— Len?!" He looked at Barry, shocked; but upon seeing Barry's unimpressed face Cisco grumbled a half- hearted, "Sorry" to Len.

"There you go, now wasn't that easy?" Barry said as if talking with a kid, which wasn't so wrong if Cisco's sullen look was anything to go by. 

"We have to run some test on him, check his vitals. But we don't have any equipment for his size." Caitlin said.

"I have this friend who's a mirco artist, We can make the equipment you need. I'll just have to call him."

"That's great Cisco! But there's one more thing we need... We can't hear him without him screaming and also his voice sounds very high pitched. Can you think of something that can solve the problem?"

"Yeah, give me a day or two to figure it out. Waitwaitwait— high pitched?! Hey mini Cold, say something." Cisco was hell-bent on making Len furious. And he had decided not to give any response to the foolish kid, but enough is enough.

"Stop right there unless you have a death wish, Ramon." Len glowered which normally would've made Cisco flinch if not tremble with fear, but now he just pressed his lips together in an unsuccessful attempt to not laugh. But in the end he just burst out laughing. He moved to stand in front of Barry.

"And what are you gonna do? Call your chipmunk buddies and steal all my food!" He said looking at Len. Caitlin also snorted a laugh at that but suppressed it quickly.

Len was fuming but he couldn't do anything in this state, "I'll tell Lisa just how _politely_ you behaved with her brother and then forget about dating, you'll be lucky if she didn't turn you into a gold statue with your own gun." Len said with a scary calm, looking directly in Cisco's eyes; which was enough to make the scientist quit his childish behaviour.

"I took it too far, sorry." Cisco said remorsefuly, his eyes downcast.  
Len just hummed, pleased with the effect.

"Now if the cold war is over, can we get back to important stuff? " Barry asked in a resigned tone. But everybody laughed at the unintended pun. He also let out a chuckle shaking his head side to side, _it_ _really_ _was the company he kept_ that caused him to adapt poorest form of humour. The sound resonated with something deep in Len's heart, making him feel lighter than air, like he could just float like a cloud forever till he faded out and be content with it. _And where the hell did that come from! Why was he feeling this way? Why everything the hero did was so captivating?!_ But he was soon brought out of his thoughts as Barry's whole body shook with laughter, making him unsteady in his grip. Len quickly held the fingers encircling his body with both hands to prevent himself from falling.

Barry looked at him as he realised it, "Oh _shit!_ Sorry." He said sheepishly and put Len down gently on the nearest work surface along with his cold gear, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Everyone else seemed to be moving a bit slower to Len because of his size. So he noticed countless things when Barry's face was so close to Len as he bent down to put his things near him, on the table.

Len was able to count his eyelashes, see the hazel green of his iris and his own reflection in it, even some thin pink- purple veins on his cheeks due to his blush and softest looking red plum lips; all in just mere seconds before Barry straightened up from his crouch. His soft and warm exhale sent chills on Len's skin, making him aware of his naked self except for the now-large handkerchief.

"Some clothes would be nice, Scarlet. It won't do any good for my reputation when the word gets out that Captain Cold died with _cold_." He deadpanned. Barry chuckled, his eyes crinked, forming little crow's feets at their corner. The sound once again struck his heart strings, playing a melody Len was not ready to listen, not yet. He tore his eyes away from him, and tried to contain his smile. Not that anyone will be able to see the tiny smile on his face.

"Yeah, we'll go shopping. _In the toy's section_." Barry teased, eyes glistening with mirth. Barry's eyes showed so many emotions which Len didn't even know existed.

"Still, much better than your collection of nerdy sweaters and plaid shirts." Len smirked at him.

" _Wow_ — _That's rude_. I have other clothes also, you don't know everything about me." Barry said, exasperated.

"Besides the flash suit, _kudos_ to Cisco by the way, the red leather _does_ accentuate all the right _assets_ ; 'the coming out T-shirt' is the the best thing out of your entire wardrobe." Len said, dragging his eyes over Barry, still in his flash suit.

"Firstly, it's _tripolymer_ , not _leather_ and not everyone can look like they stepped out of fashion magazine alright. Some of us has to make do with the money earned in legal ways." Barry blushed as red as his suit. 

"Why, thank you Scarlet. I'll give you some dressing tips for the compliment. And you can change sides if you want, there's a lot out there, just waiting to be stolen." ' _including my heart_ ' his treacherous mind prompted, Len ignored it and winked at Barry.

"Continue talking like that and I'll keep you in that hanky forever." Barry quipped, giving as good as he got.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked seeing me naked so _much_ , Barry." 

" _NO!_ I-I don't. I don't like you. I mean, naked... I don't like you naked. I like you otherwise. Not _"like"_ like you know, you are good. It's..." He rambled awkwardly, then he released and stopped mid-rant, wishing the earth to open up and swallow him whole. _Yeah, I'm not that lucky. Does he know that I like him? Is he teasing me on purpose? But he isn't that cruel. He's a good guy,_ so _good and_ so _naked._ He recovered from his inner monologue when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Barry stop drooling and go home it's almost 4 am, you have to go to work in 3 hours." Caitlin sighed.

"And you two, please stop flirting, let's just go home." Cisco grumbled warily.

"We are- we are not _flirting_ , Cisco! Len please tell him." Barry looked at Len.

"This isn't flirting Cisco, it's called _witty_ banter _,_ which of course, you won't understand." Len snarked. _Why was the kid so thick sometimes, I_ am _flirting with you stupid! Maybe he's not interested in me, so he's deflecting the implications and indirectly telling me to back off. That has to be it. If that'I what he want, I can respect that._

" _See_ , now let's get going." Barry said, happy that his crush was still a secret and Len didn't see what his friends _clearly_ could.  
"Where's mini Cold gonna stay? I don't trust him in our labs, be him 6 foot or 6 inches."

"Cisco's right, Barr."

"Call Lisa, she'll pick me up."

"Are you crazy?! Mardon and August know how tiny you are now. How long do you think it'll take the word to spread in the crime world. It won't be safe for both you and Lisa. I'm taking you home." Barry declared. It always left Len wondering, how could this shy, nervous and awkward boy become so valient and responsible when necessary. 

" _Jeez_ Scarlet, that's too fast, _even for you_. Buy the man some dinner first." Len drawled.

"I am too tired to do this now, I just want to sleep." And he really was tired, his face drained of that beautiful pink shade from before.

But Len couldn't help himself from saying, "That's what _she_ said."

Barry hid his face with both his palms and chuckled weakly. "You are _far_ too energetic at this godawful time of the night." Len was about to say something but then,

"Oh no. _Don't_ start again you two. I'm outta here." Cisco muttered.

"Me too." Caitlin said as she left the room with Cisco. 

"Well, Scarlet... What are you waiting for?"Len said and Barry picked him up and ran towards his home without a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I justify tiny Len's perspective correctly?  
> Pointers for improvement are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Len woke up at some noise in his room, he opened his eyes to find it wasn't _his_ room. It all came back to him as he looked around. Right... he was in detective West's house. He had never thought he'd be in his enemy's (frenemy's?... He hasn't been his enemy for a long time) room, sleeping on a pillow over a nightstand, wrapped in a towel as a make shift blanket! Out of all the absurd moments in his entire life, this one takes the cake. And that's telling something considering he's been through a lot as a criminal _and_ as a legend travelling through the time saving the world and the timeline itself.

The noises that woke him were coming from said frenemy stumbling all around the room half naked to find his stuff and get going for the work which ~~was about to start in~~ has started 7 minutes ago.

" _Fuck!_ " He laughed loudly as Barry swore when he stubbed his toe at the table leg. Barry seemed surprised at the sound as if he had forgotten Len's presence completely. He quickly turned around and saw Len on his nightstand. He blushed bright scarlet, (the color looking absolutely delectable on his freshly showered skin) and tried to straighten up his jumbled shirt buttons.

"Laugh it up! This is amusing to you isn't it. Well, some people don't have luxury to lie in bed all day as they have to work daily at _godawful_ early hours for a living." Barry said irritated, having not slept enough taking a toll on his mood.

Len smirked "I take you are _not_ a morning person then."

" _No shit Sherlock_!" Barry replied sassily. He quickly wore his sneakers, strapped his bag on his shoulder and was about to go when Len called him.

"I really _can't_ , not now Len!" Barry said as he rushed out without hearing what Len had to say. He felt something different today and he returned home soon as Len suspected and stood awkwardly in his own room, "I ... pants." He rubbed back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's what I was gonna tell you before you completely ignored me and ran away."

" Yeah... er.. sorry..." He said and ran again, this time _with pants_. Len chuckled fondly.

* * *

Barry was working in his lab at the precinct when Joe called him for lunch. They were almost at the Big Belly Burger when he remembered that Len was alone in the house and probably hungry. 

"Joe, you go ahead, I have to do something urgent." 

"Can't you it after the lunch, Barr?"

"I have to submit this file which was due yesterday."

"Okay, but don't forget to have lunch."

"Bye, Joe." Barry bought take out and went home. 

* * *

As he entered the kitchen to set the table, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
The whole kitchen was in a disarray. All the cupboards and fridge door were open with all the things thrown out everywhere looking as if a tornado hit there. For a moment he thought that they were being robbed before he figured out what it was.

" _Leonard!_ " He shouted so loud, the whole neighborhood might have heard him. And Len peaked out from the Lays packet that he was dived into, so insouciant as if he hadn't just wrecked the entire kitchen.

"My hearing is perfectly fine, Barry."

"Have you sworn over making my life difficult ?!" 

"Don't be so over-dramatic." Len replied in an uninterested tone.

"I- _I am_ being dramatic?! Have you _seen_ what you've done to the kitchen!" Barry said, hands splaying to his sides indicating his surrounding.

"I was hungry." Leonard's casual tone was getting on Barry's nerves.

"Look what you have done to the kitchen, _you little menace_!" He was seething, glaring ineffectively at Len but when he took in what he saw, all his anger slowly dissipated and corner of his lips started turning up without him even realising. How could he _not_ smile when a tiny Len was poking out of a pack of crisps, still munching on a crisp of size of a large frying pan, holding it in both his hands and now looking at him with wide eyes as he was staring stupidly at him.

Barry failed to recall what he was going to say. "Um... Sorry I forgot about you in a hurry. But I brought food." He said showing the take out box in his hand. "And _don't_ do this again or Joe will kill us both." 

"Got it. Now let's eat if you are done staring." He smirked. 

"Wha— Yeah sure." Barry averted his eyes and cleaned up the mess at superspeed to avoid awkwardness. He soon forgot about his embarrassment as they started eating the burgers.

"Did you get any clues about where the metas disappeared after yesterday's heist?"

"No traces whatsoever... They must have used Mardon's power to get away."

"I could've found something with my contacts but..."

"We can call Lisa!" Barry suggested.

"Don't you dare involve her in this shit, Barry." 

"But she could have—"

"Don't. Don't even think about it."

"Okay, I'll think of something else." Barry dropped the subject completely at that. 

"I have to go, see you soon... And we are going shopping in the evening, in the mean time try _not to_ tear the house down or I'll make sure the next door cat gets delicious dinner tonight." Barry said sternly.

"How do you know how I _taste_ , Barry?" Len winked at Barry, not perturbed by his threat at all.

"Oh god, Can you _get_ any cornier?!" Barry laughed.

"I most certainly can."

"I don't wanna know and I am not getting into this again." Barry smiled and Len remained staring at the yellow lightening as Barry flashed away once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a new entry in this chapter!

After lunch, Len was left alone with his own devices in detective's house and he had a lot of time to snoop around without being interrupted. But strange enough, he didn't feel like doing any of that. He was also tired from doing the food heist all morning, so he decided to lounge in the living room, watching TV. 

_At this rate, I am gonna get an eight pack without going to gym, after this is all over._ Len thought, as doing simple things like reaching to and sitting on the sofa was hell of an effort. He had been watching TV for quite some time, some fatuous reality show called '90 day Fiance' which he was criticizing out loud at every point, but was secretly loving the ridiculous drama. He couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed and enjoyed something as mundane as watching the idiot box. But like all the good things in his life, this one too didn't last long.

He was sitting on the sofa, eating the snacks Barry left for him when he heard some noise. He looked around but didn't find anything different so he returned to the TV. He saw something big, white, furry slowly moving towards him on his right side in his peripheral vision. The agile creature had snuck inside the room and closer to him without Len noticing it, being too distracted by the TV.

He was never fond of cats in his life but having one so close to him while he was this small made the _bloody_ thing look like a ferocious, bloodthirsty beast. And it was approaching him with only one thing in its mind, feast. Len couldn't outrun him in his size, the twinkle-toed feline will pounce him before he even turned his back to it. He prayed to whatever gods above that of all things I don't wanna die being food of a cat.

He started talking, a stupid attempt to distract the cat and delay getting hunted down.  
"Hey kitty, you want some milk?"

He looked at the name tag... Mr.Whiskers. Leonard huffed... _How original!_

 _Not the right time for criticizing the lack of creativity in a name._ The sensible part of him reminded himself.

"I believe we haven't met, Mr.Whiskers. I am Leonard and I can get you a big bowl of milk if you want, you like it don't you?" He slowly started moving backwards, not to spook the animal. But the cat was following him too and there was no more space left on the sofa.

"You know Barry right? He lives here... And I'm his— I'm his friend. He won't like when he comes home to find his friend eaten by you." The cat stopped in his tracks and tilted his head slightly as if understanding what he was saying but then he started moving again.

"Well this isn't gonna work, here goes nothing." He murmured and jumped off the couch and quickly slid under it. It was a very cramped space which required him to stay sitting on his hunches where the cat couldn't reach with his fat paws. It was trying to catch him with throwing his claws underneath, from every direction possible.

Len was getting breathless from running around slouched. But the cat didn't give up, it started pacing around the couch, waiting for it's pray to come out. Len thought he was gonna spend the rest of the evening under the sofa, hoping to stay alive to see the next day when he heard the front door open.

_And here comes the Central City's beloved hero to save the day, again._ Barry noticed the cat was looking under the couch and he stooped down to lift it in his arms.

Len came out from his hiding place, once he ensured that he wasn't in danger anymore. 

"What were you looking for there, Mr. Whiskers? Was there a mouse?" Barry looked down while baby talking to the cat.

" _Ohmygod!_ Len, what happened? Are you alright?" He was shocked seeing Len covered in dust and his white hanky now turned brown. 

" _Peachy._ How do you think I could be, considering your little pet was gonna make me his dinner." Leonard spat out.

The cat tried to wiggle out of Barry's hands upon seeing Len, but he left the cat outside and closed the door.

Once inside, he lifted Len and took him to kitchen to get cleaned. "I'm sorry Len... I should have thought better than leaving you alone."

Leonard couldn't let the kid look so dejected, as if it was his fault somehow. "It wasn't your fault, Barry. If anything, you saved my tombstone from saying

'Leonard Snart  
The thief  
The supervillain   
_Eaten by a cat'_."

That got a laugh from Barry, "Don't joke about it! You _really_ could've been killed. I would never be able to forgive myself had something happened to you."

Having proof that Barry actually cared about him made his insides feel mushy.

"Does the hero care about his villain?" Len joked, using Barry's own words against him.

"Well you are doing a pretty lousy job at being villain... Besides, Lisa will send me to you if she found out you died because of me." Barry smiled at him. 

" _That_... is true." Len returned the smile.

Barry caught himself staring at Len longer than what is considered friendly or polite, so he moved on to the safer topic. "I believe, I promised you a shopping trip tonight."

"I believe you did."

* * *

Barry went to the toys section in the mall with Len in his jacket pocket. 

"I didnt know there were Captain Cold toys out there!" Barry exclaimed upon seeing the said toy.

"Well, I'm more popular than the Flash among the kids. After all I'm _a lot_ cooler than him." Len stated smugly.

" _Ugh_... What's with you and your love of puns."

Len noticed a little girl giving Barry a stink eye as if he was crazy, talking to himself.   
"Barry, stop talking so loudly or you are gonna get tossed outside for being a nutjob."

"Then maybe you should stop arguing with me so much."

This time Barry saw the girl's mother looking at him and steering her away from him. "It's not... What you think..." Barry tried to explain but the woman had long gone. 

"Told ya." Len was looking annoyingly happy, being proved right was always the best feeling in the world.

"Yeah, yeah... now shut up. And tell me what you want."

"Take me to the Cold doll first."

As soon as Barry reached the Captain Cold toys, Len jumped out of his pocket and stole the action figure's clothes. 

"What are you doing?!" Barry whisper-shouted.

"What does it look like!" Len mocked him.  
The clothes were a little loose around him, but it'd do.

Barry was keeping a watch around to see if someone was looking towards them. But he didn't see the girl from before picked Len up thinking he was a doll until she was walking away from him. Leonard had to pretend to be a doll to keep from blowing his cover. Barry thought about any way to get Len back without using his superspeed, but he got nothing, so panicked and pulled Len from the girl's hand. But the girl had a firm hold around Len and she didn't let him go. 

"I saw it first, it's _mine_." Barry argued.

"Finders keepers, loosers weepers." She stuck her tongue out at Barry and Len would be laughing his ass off if he wasn't caught in the middle of it. 

"Come on kid, let it go." Barry suppressed a laugh at the stupid frozen reference he made.

"No, _you_ let it go. _MOM!_ " The girl screamed for her mother, on the verge of crying.

"Sorry kid." Barry said as he successfully snatched Len out of her hands just in time for her mother to see.

"You are an adult. Snatching toy from a kid's hand, you should be ashamed of yourself!" The woman scolded Barry.

"Its not for—" Barry started but she interrupted him.

"Save it." The woman huffed and left with her daughter, trying to console her.

  
Once they left, Len let out the laughter he contained for so long.   
"Making a kid cry, that's not very heroic of you, _Flash_."

"You're right, I should have just let her take you away and dress you up in a gown."

That made Len shut up bitterly. Barry threw some clothes in the cart including shirts, jeans, suits even nightwear.

"Who knew there were so many variety for toys clothing."

"Rich people spend stupid amount of money on even stupider things." 

* * *

" _Barry!"_

He was standing in a queue to the cash counter, when someone called him. He winced before turning around and greeted the person with a fake cheery smile.

" _Hi Patty!_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Patty. She's gonna be a major character in this fic, at least for a few chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline of this story doesn't fit in anywhere withthe original shows. Characters from any season may pop in and out of the story. So don't get confused comparing the show and this story, it won't make sense.

"What are the chances of this happening, again!" Patty asked with a big smile on her face.

"It must be kismat!" Barry replied cheekily.

What was that? What's so funny you say? This wasn't the first time they bumped into each other. Let's rewind to the their meet-cute or rather all the meetings before this one...

* * *

First time:

Barry and Joe were talking when the detective saw the new officer coming their way.

"Ms. Spivot. Two times in a row, coincidence?" Detective West asked.

"I'd say kismat, if you believe in destiny or fate." Then she turned Barry.

"Hi, I'm Patty!"  
"Patty Spivot. I am really excited to meet you! I'm a huge fan."

Does she know who I am?

"Excuse me..." Barry was confused.

"I read your forensic reports sometimes. Who am I kidding, _all_ the time. I've read them all." She talked enthusiastically and seemed really into this, geeking over forensic work for crying out loud! She seemed too good to be true, a nerdy girl who is as interested in his work as he was, beautiful and a detective.

" _Wow_... I don't think that _I've_... Read them all." Barry replied weakly, unsure of what to say at the unusual compliment.

"They are always so detailed and accurate as if you were actually there when it happened." She continued gushing about his work.

"Oh ... Thank you." Barry smiled, hand rubbing over his neck nervously.

* * *

Second time:

"Hey!" 

"Heyyy!" Barry was carrying 4 cups of coffee and was about to run into someone when he saw who it was.

"The flash." Patty said.

"W-what..." 

"The drink you are carrying, they are calling it flash.The brewed coffee with an extra shot of espresso to keep you running all day." They smiled at each other. Barry felt sudden relief, for a moment he thought his secret was out somehow.

"But may be you should take only one of those."

"Yeah ... No no... my friends are here, I don't even realize they are calling it that..." He always got flustered around the people he liked.

"By the way, do you wanna sit with us?" Barry pointed in the direction they were sitting.

"Uh... I'd love to... but actually I have to go to work." She smiled apologetically.

"Oh okay..." 

* * *

  
The third time:

"Fancy seeing you here." Barry said, amused.The universe was clearly giving him a signal.

"We always seem to be keep bumping into each other." She also thought it was pleasantly strange thing.

"Yeah, we should arrange a schedule or something." He joked.

"Sure , my people will get in touch with your people." She seemed to have the same sense of humour as him.

"But we don't have any people on any of our sides, so we'll just have to deal with it ourselves." He wanted to ask her out, but as always couldn't dare and then he'd pine after her when she's with someone else. 

"Here." She handed him her coffee cup as she wrote something on a paper and gave it to him.

"This is... This is great." She gave him her number realising Barry wasn't gonna make a move anytime soon.

"Be seeing you." She left with a flirtatious smirk.

* * *

  
Back to present and the Fourth time:

"What are the chances of this happening, _again_!" Patty asked with a big smile on her face.

"It must be kismat!" Barry replied cheekily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Gettina a gift for my niece's birthday. And you?" She said showing the barbie doll in her hands before she saw Len.

"Oh my god, Captain Cold! You collect action figures?" She said in a awe.

"It's- It's not for me... It's for my friend..." He was gonna say Cisco, but she knew that Cisco and Joe worked with the Flash, so it won't be hard for her to put two and two together.

"It's totally _cool_ Barry. You don't have to be embarrassed about it." 

"Oh No! Not the cold puns!" He groaned as she laughed.

Leonard was silent the whole time, looking amused at the exchange.

Barry thought that if she looked at Len too closely, she'd know it's not a doll but actual Captain Cold which would get him into lot of trouble at the precinct. So he tucked him in his coat's inner pocket.

"By the way, I thought you'd call. Did I get the wrong idea that day?"

"No! It's not like that... I like you... You didn't get any wrong idea, I've been a little busy is all." Barry rushed to explain.

"Good to know I didn't make a fool of myself." She chuckled.

" _Oooh... Barry and Patty sitting on tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_." Len sang in a low voice, audible just to Barry.

"Shut _up_." Barry hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry?!" Patty was confused at his odd remark.

"Uh- nothing. You know what... We could go to dinner this weekend, if you'd like." 

"Actually I have to go see my mother this weekend, she isn't feeling well. But the next week would be great."

Barry was about to say something but he let out squeaky laugh when Len moved in his pocket to get more comfortable and accidentally tickled Barry with the movement.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry. It's- Some kid was making faces at me." Barry thanked God in his mind for the superspeed otherwise he'd never be able to come with a passable lie.

She turned around to see no-one was there.

" _Stop moving_." Barry hissed at Len, he was trying so hard to not laugh.

"Are you alright?" She must be thinking Barry has lost it.

"Yeah... I'm F-fine. _Shut up_." The last part was directed at Len who was cooing "Aww... She cares about you."

She looked a little hurt, thinking Barry's laugh and what he said was directed at her. The disaster of a meet ended with awkward goodbyes before they went their separate ways.  


* * *

  
When they reached home, Barry scolded Len but as always Len was unfazed by it all. At least Joe wasn't home yet, so one more day without his disapproval for his association with the thief. But he'd have to tell him soon. 

When they went Barry's room there was a beautiful wooden doll house on the table. He took Len to the house and put him in front of it. 

"It's Iris's, when we were kids she would never let me near it let alone touch it." Barry fondly smiled at the memory.

"Lisa would have killed to have this house." Len laughed. The sound was slowly becoming one of his favorite things to listen to, he couldn't stop the besotted smile creeping up his face.

"Anyways, there's a bed and working water supply and lights. Just remind me to fill the water tank everyday." Barry said as he opened the front of the house for Len to see.

They both laid in their beds looking at the ceiling, too much going on in their heads to sleep just yet. 

What was that at the store? Was I jealous? But why would I be, it's not like Barry's mine... He clearly likes her and so does she... I don't fit anywhere in this... What I did was petty and now he's upset... Have to do something about it... Have to make it right... He tired himself to sleep, mulling over and over the thoughts.

  
Do I want to date Patty? She's pretty, smart, brave and she likes me... But I don't feel the sparks I once felt, before the whole Doll Maker debacle... I knew that Captain Cold is gorgeous, I am not blind; but spending so much time with him and getting to know him has pushed my feelings to 'less-like-an-admiration-more-like-a-crush' territory... And he doesn't even like me, he just likes to tease me and give me a hard time... Why do I always want someone I can't have! First with Iris and now with Len... It was so hard to get over her in the first place and I don't want to go through it again, for Len... Falling for someone who's into you should be nice, for once... And with that, he too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the scenes in this chapter between Barry and Patty are actually canon. (from The Flash s2e2). 
> 
> Guess what! Who's the dumb girl that just learned how to post pictures in the fic! That's right...me!  
> Soon I'm gonna add pictures and gifs in the story for you lovely people.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another episode of 'How Len gets Barry into trouble'.

The next day Barry took Len to STAR labs after Cisco informed him that the micro medical equipment are ready. Where Caitlin took Len in the Medbay and checked his vitals and took blood sample for testing. 

"This will amplify your voice to normal pitch. Try saying something." Cisco gave him a modified micro clip-on mic and explained him how it works. 

"Didn't think you could actually do this, Ramon. In a day, no less."   
Cisco glared at him, proving his system worked just fine and he heard what Len said.

"A thank you would have been nice." Cisco grumbled but continued reluctantly, "Here. Barry told me what happened yesterday, about Mr.Whiskers." He handed Leonard the mini Cold gun, a tiny i-phone and pair of shoes.

"The shoes will make you jump three times your height, it'll lessen your efforts in walking."

Len put the shoes on and turned the gun in his hands, inspecting his weapon and tested the shoes. He actually thanked him, surprising everyone in the room.

" _Aw_... Why did it fix your voice? I'm gonna miss the chipmunk Len voice." Barry said as he entered the Medbay, just in time to listen Len's normal voice.

  
Len sneakily raised his gun and shot a blast at Barry's chest, which albeit being smaller than regular cold gun, hurt like hell in his normal clothes.

"Okay I deserved that. Seriously though that voice was _so cute_." Barry grinned at him.

"Don't test my limits Barry." Leonard growled which Barry completely ignored as he turned to Caitlin to ask for Len's reports. 

"The vitals are stable. But it will take one or two days to carry the tests to see if we can find a solution."

"Call me if once you find anything."

Barry took Len to his house and was about to leave when Len asked him to go with Barry to the precinct.

"There's no way I'm gonna take you with me. If anyone finds out, I'll loose my job. Not to mention the stunt you pulled yesterday, in front of Patty. I don't want a repeat performance of that, thank you very much."

"What am I gonna do here the whole day, Barry?"

"There's food on the table in living room, watch TV, sleep whole day. I don't care what you do, just don't get into any trouble and don't leave the house. And the windows are closed so don't worry about Mr.Whiskers. Call me if you need anything." 

Len made a non committal noise which Barry took as positive and left for work.

* * *

  
He was studying a case file in his lab when his phone rang. Why was Len calling him so soon... 

"I am bored..." Len groaned.

"Bored— I've been gone for less than an hour, Len!"

"Yeah... and I am bored."

"Then watch something on TV."

"There's nothing good, already checked..."

"Try Netflix..." Barry sighed.

"What's the password?"

"I'll text you."

"Okay."

"Okay..."

"Okay."

"Len, can I go now?" Barry laughed.

"Okay."

"Stop saying that."

"Okay."

"Ughhh, bye Len." Barry said fondly and hung up. 

* * *

He was going to Captain Singh's office and saw Patty coming in his direction. But she just smiled professionally as if he was just another colleague and went without a word. _Great! Thanks Len! I am gonna die alone_. He didn't think it was possible to be with Patty anymore.

  
He was at a crime scene afterwords, when his phone went off. 

"I _swear to god_ Len, if you are calling without a reason and there's no emergency, _I'll kill you_."

"Why do you watch so many rom-coms, Scarlet?" Len asked, ignoring what Barry just said.

"How— Right. My Netflix activity." Barry pinched bridge of his nose before he realised that he was focusing on the wrong thing, "Did you not _listen_ what I said?! Don't call me unless it's an emergency. I'm at a crime scene Len! You are gonna get me fired!!"

"Then you shouldn't be on your phone now, _should you_?"

"Well I wouldn't be, if you hadn't called!"

"But you are, that means your job there, is done."

Barry didn't have any answer to that, because it was true, he was just waiting for the permission from the detective to return to CCPD.

"So what if I watch some rom-coms? What does that have to do with _anything_?!"

"Everything. It explains your sad dating life or rather non-existent one." Len said, smirk evident in his voice.

"You can't say that! I had a decent dating life before the whole lightning thing." It wasn't exactly true, but Len doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah, I don't believe that. Did you even get time from writing your blogs about conspiracy theories to even date someone. Which by the is, _adorkable_. Especially the Big foot one." Len laughed.

" _Stop_ going through my stuff! How did you even find that?! And don't make fun of it, I actually researched a lot before writing that."

"Don't change the topic, Barry. I think you are waiting for a love at first sight, for some stranger to sweep you off your feet. Life doesn't work that way Scarlet, you have to do something to pursue the person you like."

"I was doing just that, before you ruined all my chances with Patty! Now she won't even talk to me before brushing past me. _All thanks to you!_ "

"Stop shouting, Barry and sorry, about yesterday. That's why I've decided to help you with that. But you won't even let me come with you."

"Yeah, no thanks. Whatever you did yesterday was enough." Barry was a little upset as he cut the call. 

_Well, that went exactly opposite of what I wanted._ Len was bored out of his mind. And he couldn't call Barry again after that. So he decided to snoop around the house when he didn't find anything better to do. He went to Joe's room and got a _really good_ bad idea. _Barry was going to be in lot of trouble when detective West gets home._ Pleased with his handiwork, Len went to the doll house.

* * *

Later that day:

"Barry!"

"What happened Joe?"

Joe pointed towards his mirror, where 'I suck' was written in red lipstick, at eye level, with a penis drawing next to it. 

"Who might have dared to do such a stupid thing in a cops house?" Barry knew exactly who did it, _god knows how he managed to reach that high._ And there wasn't any plausible explanation other than the truth.

"I know who. Please don't be mad."  
But that's exactly what he did when Barry told him everything. He lectured Barry for about half an hour for getting help from the criminal and how dangerous it was. Barry stood there looking at the floor, feeling like he was back in high-school again, getting chastised for running into trouble. 

" _LEONARD!_ " Barry shouted as soon as he returned to his own room after cleaning the mirror and apologizing to his foster father profusely.

He argued with Len for who knows how long before Len finally convinced him that he shouldn't be left alone at any cost.

 _Mission successful_. Len grinned like the cat that got the cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, The sentences in Italics are the thoughts of a character and the words in Italics are the ones that are stressed while pronouncing.
> 
> P.S. Please leave kudos or comments if you like the story. Or comment if you think it's a waste of time... I honestly have no idea if anyone wants to read this anymore or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of plot and a lot of fluff...

Once again, Barry was late for work. Nothing new, I know. But today was different, now a tiny Snart was tagging along as he was deemed harmful to be left alone anywhere without Barry. 

  
"Not so fast, Allen." Captain Singh stopped him in his tracks, just as he was running towards the stairs, hoping his tardiness would go unnoticed, _for once_. But when does anything happen according to his wishes in our hero's life! 

"Yes, sir ?"

"What's your reason, this time?"

"For wh-" Barry was about to complete the stupid question when Len whispered "For being late, you idiot", helping the hero out.  
"For being late, of course." Barry finished lamely.

"I am asking Why, Allen."

"It was for the case." Len supplied. Barry parroted back the line to the Captain.

"Which case?"

"The 17th century crown from the Central City Museum." Len prompted again and Barry recited it back.

"Okay, give me the details by afternoon."

"Yes sir."

Barry let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding as the Captain resumed his walking, away from him.

* * *

Forensic Lab, CCPD:

"Thanks for saving my ass, Captain wouldn't have taken it lightly, me being late third time this week."

"Well you've got an ass that's worth saving, so... " Leonard smirked.

Barry just laughed, shaking his head knowing that Len was just teasing, his cheeks heating up nonetheless. 

"What am I gonna do about the details that I am supposed to deliver by the afternoon?"

"Well, you were there Barry. Writing the report couldn't be that difficult."

"You're right, I just need some theories and proofs to back it up."

"There you go." Len stated smugly.

"There wasn't any proof left at the location to trace it back to August or Mardon."

"You already have the access to their fingerprints, just forge the evidence."

"That's- that's a crime and I could loose my job, if anyone found out!"

" _If_. And we both know that's not gonna happen. Besides won't it be lesser of the two evil than letting two dangerous criminals go free?"

"Look at you, thinking like a detective, you sure you don't want to join the force?" Barry teased.

"A Snart as a detective is not a good idea, Barry. As clearly evident from my family history." Len sobered up at the thought of his father.

"It won't be same, Len. You are so much better than your father."

He hummed but continued, "Besides, being criminal is more fun. The adrenaline, the thrill-"

"-of a chase, the blood pumping through your veins, and you are good at it. I know, I know." Barry finished his sentence, in his best Captain Cold voice.

"Didn't know you were such a huge fan, Scarlet." Len quipped.

"I know it because you have said it like a thousand times, you drama queen." Barry said fondly, smiling at the pout on Leonard's lips.

  
Len's phone started ringing at the very moment, saving his efforts of making a witty remark.

"Hello, sis."

He held the phone at a distance from his ears, presumably due to Lisa's concerned yelling. Barry couldn't hear what she was saying but he entertained himself by guessing it, from Len's answers.

"I am aware of that."  
 _Do you know that you have a sister who cares about you?_

"Well I am talking to you, so I should be alive, shouldn't I ?"  
 _How am I supposed know if you are even alive or dead?!_

"I was gonna call you."  
 _You could have at least called me, Lenny._

"Today."  
 _When?_

"No... Sorry, I know I should have called but there's a lot going on at the moment."  
 _After my call?_

"I can't tell you that."  
 _Where are you?_

"Because it's not safe for you."  
 _Why?_

"No, of course not, Lise. I am helping the Flash." Leonard sighed.  
 _Lenny, are you in trouble?_

"No you won't." Len warned.  
 _I am coming to Star Labs._

"Because I am not there."  
 _Why not?!_

"I will explain you everything, just give me some time."  
 _Lenny what's going on?_

"I will, promise."  
 _Everything?_

"You too, Trainwreck." He smiled affectionately, his features going softer around the edges, losing their sharpness for a moment. But he put on the emotionless mask back again when he saw Barry cooing at him.

 _Take care, jerk._ This must be Lisa's last words before ending the call, Barry thought. He couldn't imagine these siblings saying 'love you' to each other even if it was evident.

  
"You are afraid of your baby sister." Barry laughed.

"Actually scared _for_ her, I just want her to be safe, away from all this."

"After all this time, I finally found out your only weakness. You would do anything for her."

Leonard who was staring at a distance, whipped his head towards Barry at that, ready to say something hurtful, but when he saw genuine happiness on the hero's face instead of any malice, he cracked a small, unsure smile at him.

"I was thinking about what happened the other day, in the toy store. And I know I ruined your chances but I know just the way to win her back."

"And why would I believe you?"

"Because you don't know what else to do."

"What's your plan, then?" Barry supposed he was right.

"There's one basic principle about girls that every guy should know, the more you run after them, the more they will run away from you. But if you run away from them, they'll get confused and will run after you to find out the reason for their confusion. You just have to take advantage of the confusion of the confused girl."

Barry's speedster brain also couldn't quite decipher the meaning of what Len just said.  
"Even I am confused!"

"Exactly. That's why you need me."

"Where do you even _learn_ that? Sounds like an impractical advice from some unrealistic movie and you say I watch too many rom-coms."

"It has a solid proof of maximum success rate and it has worked for, well... thirty years."

"You are _rediculus_! You made it up, didn't you?" Barry laughed.

"As I said, worked for _thirty years_." Len stated smugly.

"So, you used it since you were what, _five years old_?" Barry asked incredulously.

"I am forty three, Barry. The math isn't that hard."

"No way! Forty three... I thought you were..." Barry blushed. Len didn't look a minute over thirty five. _It means he's old enough to be my dad._

"Not thirty five, no. But I am flattered, thank you, Scarlet." And this time, Len did not use the nickname due to his red suit. 

Barry's cheeks turned more darker, which he didn't think was even possible.

"So you are saying that we basically have to be a jerk to them to get their attention?!" Barry changed the topic quickly, willing his face to turn to it's normal shade.

"Precisely."

"Yeah, I still don't believe that."

"You will. But for now, lets not forget about the case. Tell me all there is to know about it."

"There were three crowns found from the Bourbon dynasty of the France, out of which we managed to save the last and most valuable one. The guards of the other two crowns were shrunken, so we know for sure that it's August Heart." 

"There are two possibilities, either he will try to steal the third crown, again or he will find a buyer for the other two crowns. But it won't be easy to sell them, when the news is still fresh, he's most likely wait till the heat to die down." Len concluded.

"That leaves the stealing, we have to set a trap and catch him red-handed." said Barry.

"Exactly. But we can't neglect the possibility of the crowns going to black market. Once we loose them there, it'd be nearly impossible to track it down."

"But how are we going to find that info? You can't go out and risk anyone seeing you in this state."

"Leave that to me. I know just the guy, who I trust more than myself."

Barry was surprised and a little curious as who that might be.  
"It isn't Mick Rory, is it?"

"Mick's trustworthy but he's not the best when it comes to a job which requires gathering info without raising an ounce of suspicion. Ray is perfect in that matter." 

"Ray?"

"You'll see."

Seeing Leonard smile at reminiscence of what must be pleasant memories, piqued Barry's curiosity to the roof. 

"I can't wait to meet him. Must be pretty special if you are so confident about him."

"He is." Leonard smiled one of his rare smiles. Barry felt some unrecognized feeling in his chest, making him confused and sad for no apparent reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got confused by Len and Lisa's convo, the sentences in italics are the guesses Barry made as what Lisa must be saying. To get the proper meaning, read the italic sentence first then the sentence above it.
> 
> The story takes a bit of rom-com turn from here.
> 
> P. S. The Ray mentioned here is Ray Terrill, but from Earth-one. And there will be no romantic relation between Len and Ray here.
> 
> Also... I apologise if it seemed too needy when I asked for comments/kudos in the last chapter note, but I was having doubts if anyone liked the story. 
> 
> Thanks y'all for all the bookmarks, kudos, comments and reading the story.
> 
> P.P.S. Pardon my appalling photoshoppy skills XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the scenes and dialogue are from Flash S2E4 and E5, which I obviously don't own but have borrowed for the story.

Barry completed the report that Singh had asked him, reluctantly forging the evidence. There really wasn't any way around, he had checked. It was a lot easier with Snart's help, the man had astute observation and reasoning skills even in chaotic situations. He enlisted all the things that happened with the logic as to how Barry could tell it "without actually being there". The thief was always giving yet another reason to fall for him. Barry might not realise the depth of his own feelings but he was in awe of Cold's cleverness nonetheless. When he told Leonard as much, the thief preened like a peacock at the praise, making Barry smile proudly.

Next day:

Caitlin called Barry to let him know that there was nothing conclusive turned out from the test results, meaning Len was stuck like this until the meta powers wore off. He was surprised to see that Len took the news pretty well.

He was taking too much interest in restoring Barry's love life, which, to be honest, was in danger _because_ of him in the first place. Not just because he made a fool out of Barry in front of her the other day, but lately his thoughts have been wandering off to the thief more than he was willing to admit.

"—at all. Be aloof and distant. Girls like mysterious men." Len was going on and on about the _'how to get a girl 101'_ , pacing on Barry's table. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Barry wasn't paying attention.

"Earth to Barry. _Hello_?"

"Yeah, uh-yes? Sorry..."

"What's so important than this? Have you even been listening to me?"

"Yeah, totally..."

"And what did I say?"

"Er- girls like mysterious men. And–" Barry blurted out the last sentence he heard, taking an endless pause at the 'and'.

"That was the last thing I said. Before that?" Len prompted.

Len sighed and repeated everything he said when Barry hopelessly opened and closed his mouth a few times without any sound.

"Okay, I can do that. Play it cool. Easy."

It turned out to be a lot harder in the reality, than he thought. In the next couple of days, whenever he came across her, he did exactly as Len said, he greeted her with formal smile and went his way without a second glance, when all he wanted to do was go and talk to her.

  
He couldn't believe it worked when Len told him that she looked confused and a little sad after seventh time it happened within two days!   
"It won't be long before she comes to you herself." Len wagered. 

* * *

" _Barry!_ Hey, I was looking for you everywhere." Patty called after him as he was going to see Joe.

"Oh yeah? You could've called."

"Right... I wanted to show you these. Someone found it in an alley in Eastwood Avenue."

"What are these? Teeth?"

"Shark teeth and I have an eye witness that says he saw a shark, walking on land, a- a man-shark."

"A man-shark, that sounds like a bad sci-fi movie." Barry laughed.

"Or a really awesome one." She said.

"Totally." He laughed again.

"But, are you for real, you think there's like a..." He asked seriously.

"I know it sounds really wacko but nothing seems impossible now that we have metahumans right. And I thought it would be really fun for us... to work together."

"Yeah, no I would really love to work on anything with you..." Patty laughed and Len kicked him in his ribs from his inner pocket as soon as he said that. So he continued reluctantly, "It's just... Metahumans are really not my thing." 

"Oh okay... That's fine, I can handle it." She consoled herself.

"No- uh... Look, how about I run some tests for you, find out where these came from." Barry said nonchalantly as he took the teeth sample bag from her.

"That would be amazing." "Alright cool." "Thanks" "Sure, yeah." They excitedly talked over each other and she beamed at him. 

"Detective Spivot." Joe said as he came to them.

"Detective."

"How's your man-shark case coming?"

"It's good. I was just going to canvas the area, see what else I can dig up and Barry here, has agreed to run some tests for me."

"Oh really?" West asked.

"Uh-huh."

"So progress. Thanks again." Patty smiled at Joe then at Barry before leaving.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with my partner."

"What Patty–" Barry scoffed. "No what are you talking about." 

"What is it with you and Iris and my partners!" Joe wondered.

"Uh- how is Iris. I haven't talked to her lately."

"She's good, she was saying it did her good to change the city after everything happened with Eddie here. She'd be back soon."

"That's great!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"What does it look like, I am coming with you." Len rolled his eyes.

"I am not going for a walk, it's my night petrol." Barry exasperated.

" _And_ I am coming with you." Len calmly replied.

Barry sighed and took Len with him, if he denied Len now, god knows what havoc he'd raise in Joe's house.

He stopped running as soon as he saw Patty through the glass walls, sitting in a cafe in Eastwood Avenue. She was engrossed in a file, Barry smiled at the view.

"Stalking doesn't suit a _hero_ , flash." Len mocked.

  
Barry was about to reply but he was lifted by his throat above the ground, _by a giant man-shark!_ He struggled to get out of his grip and Len fell from his hands in the process. The meta slammed Barry into the hard floor. Len jumped away from both of them, thanks to Cisco's shoe gadget. No one would even realize if he got crushed under their feet in this fight.

Barry's whole life flashed in front of his eyes as the shark was about to beat him to death as he couldn't move.

"Put your hands- claws in the air and surrender." Barry turned his head to see, Patty bravely pointing her gun at the giant meta. The man-shark let out a thunderous laugh at that and began walking towards her. She started firing at him square in his chest, but the bullets collided his thick skin before bouncing away like little pebbles. She kept firing while moving backwards until she was out of bullets.

She was now scared to death, she looked at the flash lying on the floor, groaning in pain, barely moving. _This is how I die_ , She thought. No sooner had she lost all the hope of survival, than a blue-white beam hit the meta from behind, freezing and knocking him out. She looked for the source of the power but found none. She was confused as where it might have came from.

_Another meta? With invisible powers? If so, at least this one did some good for the world, saving the flash and a detective_. A flash of yellow lightening passed by her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

As soon as Barry reached Star Labs, he collapsed on the bed in Medbay, putting Len on the side table. There was no one in the lab besides the flash and Cold.

"I've lost the count of how many times you have saved my life." Barry huffed a laugh but soon winced at the pain shot in his upper body. 

"Three. And _you_ , are welcome." Len drawled.

"Thank you." Barry laughed.

* * *

Next morning, CC Jitters:

Patty approached Barry when he and Cisco were waiting in the line.

"Time travel huh?" She asked them as she overheard their topic of discussion.

"We were talking about the new movie." Barry said quickly.

"Hey, did you hear I was right about the King Shark."

"King Shark, _adorable_." Len said in a low voice at the same time Cisco grinned, "King Shark, nice name." 

"He almost ate the Flash, last night." She said.

Cisco raised his eyebrows at Barry, having no idea what happened yesterday.

"Uh- No. I am sure the flash had it handled." Barry scoffed.

"No, he was badly hurt when some mysterious beam hit the shark and froze him."

"You are not traumatized or anything?" Cisco asked her.

"I just saw a half man- half shark take down fastest man alive. I love this city!" She gushed.

Cisco was giving Barry an impressed look when her phone buzzed. 

"Captain just text me, he wants me to write the report. Do you may be wanna write it with me?" She smiled hopefully at him. Barry got out of the queue to keep talking to her as Cisco told him that he'd get him his drink.

Len knew Barry's gonna say yes, so he quickly whispered "Don't cater to her every whim, let her pine after you for a change."

"Uh- I can't tonight. I am- I am busy. Yeah Sorry." Barry stuttered.

"Oh yeah, okay." Her smile turned into a frown but she nodded.

"I got science stuff— Stuff that I gotta— science the stuff out of. May be next time um-" Barry being Barry, made a complete nonsensical excuse.

"Yeah, Cool yo. But uh— I am just- gonna skip the coffee, get a head start." She smiled, ever the optimist, gesturing awkwardly towards the door.

"Okay..."

"So... It was nice to see you."

"Yeah..." 

She left without getting her coffee. 

  
""Science stuff". Real smooth, Barry." Len huffed. 

"I can't think of a lie in a moment... " 

"You know it baffles me that your secret identity is _still_ a secret, given your ability to lie."

"I don't interact with many people, and the one's I do, know that I am awkward and stuttering most of the times. So... " Barry shrugged. 

" _Good for you_. And thank god that conversation ended quickly, I was _dying_ with all the second hand embarrassment. You two are made for each other."

" _Hey_. It wasn't that bad." Barry thought for a moment,"Actually... it was pretty awkward." Barry laughed weakly. 

"But, phase I of our plan is successful."

"Yeah! You are a genius!" Barry smiled ear to ear, showing all teeth.

"Of course I am."

" _And modest_." Barry said, rolling his eyes. 

"What's with all the complements, Barry? I thought you wanted to get in her pants, not mine."Len quipped.

"Ha ha, very funny." Barry replied sarcastically though the blush on his cheeks was telling a different story. Leonard smirked at him. _The kid was so easy to mess with._ But he was genuinely happy that things were starting to get better between Barry and Patty. 

"So, What did I miss?" Cisco asked as he came to the table with their drinks.

"Barry wanted to..." Len smirked but Barry interrupted him saying, "I wanted to take my cup to CCPD, something urgent came up."

* * *

Their paths crossed again in the afternoon, on the stairs near Barry's lab.

"How's your science stuff?"

"Uh- I finished it. Did you get your report?"

"Yeah... Wasn't as much fun writing about myself. But... I'll see you."

"Yeah..." Barry smiled at her retreating form until she went out of sight. 

"Well done, lover boy." Len teased.

"Shut up." Barry whispered but couldn't keep the smile off his face. _Len's plan is working smoothly,_ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with work lately, so it took a little longer to update this time. But I'll try to do it as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry's point of view...

Star Labs:

  
"Here's your decaf, Cait and the flash and red velvet cupcakes for Barry." Cisco handed them their snacks.

"Aren't you full of yourself, drinking coffee named after you and _red_ velvet cupcakes. And who even needs that much sugar this early?!" Len scoffed, looking pointedly at the little mountain of cupcakes.

" _Geez_ , What's gotten into you, mini Cold?!"

"He's cranky because Mr. Whiskers attacked him again." Barry laughed before Len could say anything.

"I am telling you Barry, that cat's pure evil."

"Relax Len, he was just playful today, he wasn't gonna kill you or anything. Besides how could he be evil, he loves me after all." Barry grinned.

"You sure attract a lot of bad things, Scarlet." Len mused.

"Unfortunately, not the one bad thing I want." Barry mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Len asked sceptically.

"I- um _Nothing_. Thanks for the cupcakes, Cisco; you are the best." Why does he keep thinking about Len all the time?! _I like Patty_ , he said to himself.

"That reminds me..." Len said, taking out his phone and typing something. Everyone looked at him curiously as to what the thief might have remembered from cupcakes! Apparently he was calling someone. He smiled as he heard the voice on other end.

"Hey, cupcake."

Barry choked on his drink as soon as he heard that, making Len glare at him. Len jumped away to other room, not liking the way all were just staring at him.

To say Barry was surprised was an understatement, how can the cold, ruthless villain (pun not intended) call someone 'cupcake'! That must be his girlfriend or boyfriend or something, right? But he never mentioned being with someone... 

Cisco and Caitlin were speculating about the same thing.

Len caught up with Ray after a long time, but their friendship was still the same. He told Ray to keep an eye on the black market for the crowns and inform him as soon as he gets any update. 

Len and Ray were childhood friends, well technically Ray was a kid and Len was a teen. Both their fathers used to work together and sometimes Ray's dad left him with Len to go to their "jobs". Ray was six-seven at the time, Len was sixteen and the kid always used to have his mouth stuffed with cupcakes, thus the nickname.Ray had moved to Coast City when his father died, but still remained in touch.

Barry obviously didn't know this and was thinking that Len had a secret lover who he called cupcake! He couldn't fathom the fact that Len could be so sweet with someone when he was always so snarky with everyone else. Iris was right, he had a type which she used to call 'handsome douchebags' back in the college days. And come to think of it, Len's theory was correct too, he always liked someone who completely ignored him or looked past him, Iris and Len both fit the category. Now that he knew that Len was unavailable, his sorta-crush-may-be-more feeling were rising again.

_Who could be the mystery person that caught Len's attention!_ He had stress eaten all the cakes when he realized Len was talking to him,

"Is 'getting lost in your own world even in others presence' a side effect of your powers?" Len said sarcastically.

"Uh- Wha– No, 'course not! I just was thinking about- stuff." Barry really needed to find a good excuse than 'stuff'.

"Just regular stuff or 'science- stuff' ?" Len smirked at him.

"Oh god! I had totally erased that embarrassing memory from my mind!" Barry blushed. 

Len laughed, being only one knowing the context as Caitlin and Cisco looked confused.

"I said, I talked to Ray, he said he'll work on the crowns' case." Len said pronounced each word slowly as if talking with a kid.

 _Ray was Len's cupcake?! Okay, none of your business, Barry; Focus on the important thing._ "Great!" Barry tried to smile genuinely but it looked more like a wince.

  
"What was the King Shark thing Patty was saying yesterday?" Cisco asked Barry. 

"We fought a meta the other day, half shark- half man! I was almost dead if it wasn't for Len."

"What happened to the meta, where's he now?" 

"Len froze and injured him, then military was called afterwards, he's gonna be locked up at A.R.G.U S. Facility."

" _Whoa_ , who knew Cold could be such a badass even in this size!"

"Couldn't have done without your little toys." Len drawled.

"Changing sides _and_ showing gratitude, talk about character development amirite?" Cisco grinned.

"Don't celebrate just yet, I change colors faster than a chameleon. I ain't no hero, Ramon; I choose what's best for me, is all."

"Don't provoke him, Cisco; he'd do something nefarious just to prove you wrong."

" _Nefarious_. Aren't you adorable! " Len laughed. "But sounds like something I'd do." Barry glared at him pleadingly, asking him not to do that.

"How come we didn't know anything about it?" Caitlin asked.

"The general decided to keep it under wraps to avoid unnecessary fear among the civilians. Also it was pretty late, so you two weren't here and I figured, what's the use of bothering you in the middle of the night when the situation was already dealt with." Barry shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind, sounds like the coolest villain of all time!" Cisco said.

"Excuse me, I am _right here_." Len scowled, taking offense.

"And? He's the coolest of all." 

"He might be the coolest but you are the smartest one, Len." Barry reassured.

"Nope, smartest one is Eobard -not Wells- Thawne."

"What's _wrong_ with you, Cisco! That man tried to kill you!!"

"That doesn't change the fact that he was a genius!" Cisco exasperated.

"Wells was evil? Always thought there was something creepy about that guy." 

"It's a long story, Wells wasn't actually wells but–"

"Stop this pointless discussion, _all_ of you." Caitlin looked at each one of them. "Cisco, go and continue building the meta detector you were working on; Barry, doesn't your shift start in like 15 minutes and Leonard– do whatever it is you do everyday."

Len raised his eyebrows, surprised. He didn't know the good doctor had it in her to yell at three grown men.

Barry picked Len and ran to the CCPD precinct. "We still have fourteen minutes thirty one seconds left," Barry grinned. 

"It's time to execute phase two of the plan." Len pointed out.

"Which is..."

"Make her aware of your looks. Do some small changes in your wardrobe, but you don't wanna be too obvious."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"Try darker colors to compliment your fair complexion, wear clothes one size smaller than your regular and most important, stop wearing those hideous jumpers all the time like a grandpa." Len listed out.

"What do have against my perfectly fine jumpers! And I don't want to make her fall for some false illusion of me. That won't last longer."

"I am not telling you to wear leather jackets, torn jeans and die your hair, Barry." Len sighed, "You will still be _you_ , you're just tweaking small things that will make you more noticeable." 

"That, I can do." Barry agreed.

"Good. Now go and change."

"Now?!"

"No, you can do it for her wedding day, of course now." Len rolled his eyes.

  
The speedster disappeared and reappeared by the time Len realized he was gone. Barry stood infront of him awkwardly as Len checked him out from head to toe and gave him a thumbs up in approval. He got quite a few appreciative glances from his female co-workers all day and Patty said, "You look– different, I can't exactly pin point what, but it suits you." To which Barry replied something cheeky with stammering as Len had taught him exactly what to say.

  
After couple of days, he told Barry to talk flirtatiously with other girls in front of her, which he had downright declined at first. But Len had convinced him to do it as always.   
And all of this led to Patty asking him out for dinner as a celebration for her new apartment. 

  
"Thus my work here, is done." Len smugly dusted off his hands.

"Thank you, Len!"

Barry was so happy that he literally lifted Len up and smacked a kiss on his cheek.   
"Ugh. Save the kisses for your girlfriend, Scarlet." Len made a face and wiped his cheek but smiling nonetheless. "Unless you have changed your mind about who you like." He smirked.

  
"Uh– N-no! I like her, yeah." Barry stuttered, blushing furiously. The last part felt like Barry was trying to convince himself, more than Len. But the thief chalked it up to Barry being awkward when being flirted with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with Wentworth's smirk ( ♡‿♡)


	14. Chapter 14

Len was on the phone, again. It isn't weird to get two phone calls in two days but it's definitely a novelty when Len gets them. Because Barry hadn't seen the man contact anyone other than his sister and it was hard to miss since they were living in each others pockets, well Len living in his pocket, _quite literally_.

So Barry was curious to who it might be and he was trying to be sneaky about it. He was glancing at Len and quickly returning his eyes on the test equipment. Len smirked at him when Barry fumbled with the test tube as he caught him looking.

"Have a good news for you, Barry." He announced as soon as he finished talking over phone, grinning.

  
"Oh, Your Ray already tracked the crowns?" Barry said, feigning nonchalance when actually he was pissed since yesterday. "I said he's good at it, not a _fortune teller_." Len rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the good news is, I am moving out so you don't have to worry about me getting you into any sorta trouble, not anymore." He smiled at Barry. 

"What you mean, moving out?" The glass tube slipped from his hand, breaking at his feet as he heard the news, but Barry ignored it.

  
"Ray's coming this evening, we'll stay in my safehouse." 

"I told you, it's not safe for you out there. You will be risking his life too." He argued but Len laughed at that.

"You don't know him, scarlet. We'll be fine." 

"Oh, good, then." Barry managed to plaster a fake smile on his face.

But Len saw right through it, "Don't worry, Barry. I am still going to help you find and catch that bastard who did this to me." He reassured, completely missing the reason behind Barry's fake smile. The speedster nodded in response and quickly got to cleaning the broken glass.

When he was about done, his phone buzzed with the flash alert.   
"Central Bank, Barry. _Now!_ " Cisco's voice came in his comms. He flashed to the location to find a meta in navy blue leather with viser on her eyes and light in her hands, holding a large case. She began firing at the people, distracting Barry from herself. He caught three civilians from crashing by the impact of the light beams to find the meta nowhere in sight. 

Star Labs:

"So the rumors _are_ true. Dr. Light does exist." Len drawled in his nasel tone. Barry noticed that he dropped the Captain Cold persona in front very few people and he felt fortunate enough to be one of them. 

"Dr. Light?! Where did you hear that?" Cisco asked.

"Word about a new criminal spreads faster than air in the crime world. Heard about it a while ago, she was in Gotham. Apparently she derives power from stars and creates concentrated beams." 

" _Cool!_ " Cisco exclaimed excitedly. 

"Stars have temperature of 5300°K and a blinding luminosity, if anything, it's opposite of cool."

"You, are a dick." Cisco was angry but Barry was in total awe of Len talking science. 

Their next encounter was earlier than he expected, she was in the bank vault just after a few hours. Barry entered right after she had, her back towards him.

"Looking for this?" He leaned against the tall stack of dollar bills and said cockily. 

"Get out of my way!" She shouted angrily.

"There's no need for violence, if we can solve the issue–"

Before Barry could finish talking, she blasted her powers with full force using both hands. Barry quickly closed his eyes but he wasn't fast enough. When he opened his eyes, it felt like they were burning and there was darkness everywhere, no sound to indicate Dr.Light's presence. He heard Caitlin's voice in his ears, "Barry what's happening?!"

"I can't see. Guys, I can't see..." Barry said, fear settling in his guts.

"Shit. We'll come and get you, don't move." Cisco replied.

* * *

"I still can't see, how long is this gonna last?" Barry asked as Caitlin was checking his eyes with red pen flashlight.

"You are experiencing case of Solar retinopathy. Your retina was severely damaged, you're lucky you're not completely blind."

"With your rate of cell regeneration, your sight would be back within 24 hours." Cisco said.

"This is what you get for trying to change bad guys into good." Len snarled. 

"Gee thanks for _sympathy_ , Len." Barry yelled sarcastically. _Why is he getting angry at me!_ Barry knew that it was his own fault this time, but he couldn't get himself to admit it. 

"I can't and won't sugarcoat the truth for you. You need to learn from your actions in the past and their consequences. Don't dive head first into danger without thinking. And honestly, how are you still alive if this is how you deal with the metas?!" Len was outrageous at Barry for getting injured.

"You don't have _any_ right to say that. You are the one who betrayed me in the first place. And have seen _yourself?!_ _"don't dive head first into danger."_ "Barry mocked.

Barry was angry about something else. He didn't even get that he was upset that Len was leaving and he just wanted to pick a fight with him.

  
"Exactly. I'm the one who betrayed you, so instead of taking a _lesson_ from it, you are trusting me blindly, again. And I am how I am, because of _you_. If only you were alert enough to fucking protect your _own_ ass from Mardon." Len said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I don't need your saving from now on. I can take care of myself." Barry spat and stormed off but his dramatic exit was ruined when he hit the glass wall on his way out of the med bay. 

"Barry, _stop_." Len sighed, calming down as he watched the speedster blindly stumble all over the place. But he ignored Len. Cisco finally came to help him as he hit the round computer desks in Cortex. 

"I am _fine_." Barry hissed as Cisco made him sit on the chair. Len made his way to him and hopped on the desk, realising he was being too harsh with the kid. Granted, he _needed_ to hear the truth but it could have waited until Barry wasn't hurt anymore.

Barry's phone buzzed on the table, indicating incoming text. He fumbled around the small things, searching for his phone when Len read it for him.

" _Running a little late– P._ Late for what?" Len asked.

Barry petulantly tried to find and snatch it from Len. "Give it back." Len took pity on him and gave it back. 

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I was just upset at your carelessness." Len finally apologized, even when it pained him to say.  
Barry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest but didn't reply.

  
"Barry..." Len tried but Barry just turned his face away from the direction where Len's voice was coming from. Len walked to the other side of the desk until he was facing Barry and tried talking to him again but Barry whipped his face in other direction.

  
" _Barry_ ," Len sighed. "I am sorry." 

Still getting cold shoulder, Len got an idea. He removed the voice modulation mic, remembering that Barry loved his high pitched voice and started singing,

'Is it too late now to say sorry, cause' 

He saw Barry's pleasantly surprised face and he continued a different song without a pause, showing off his singing skills, belting high notes.

'If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words  
that've hurt you and you'd say'

"It's okay Len." He finished, imitating Barry's voice. The whole time Barry was trying so hard to not smile, but a laugh left him when he heard Len's "Barry" voice. 

"I sound _nothing_ like that!" Barry said defensively, but still grinning. 

"♪Yes, you do♫" Len sing-songed. 

"Alright alright, I get it, you have a great singing voice." He couldn't stop smiling.

"I know." Len said in his normal voice, having put on the little mic-device.

"Why did you go back!" Barry said as if Len's normal voice somehow offended him. 

"That voice is only for angry and pouty Barry. And don't deny it, you always pout when you are angry." Len said, fondness audible in his voice. Barry rolled his eyes at that but didn't comment on it.

"What are you going to do about the date?" Len asked.

"I have to cancel it and I don't think even _you_ can get her back for me this time..." Barry sighed, his face fell. 

"You don't have to cancel, Scarlet."

"How would it even work?! An _actual_ blind date!"

"I can be your eyes and guide you. Oh I forgot, you don't need my help."

"Yeah, about that... I am sorry Len, I was wrong and wasn't thinking clearly. I need you. Will you please help me?" He paused, remembering something, "But what about Ray, you were going to your safehouse today, I don't wanna get in middle of that." Barry turned his puppy eyes at Len. It didn't lessen the effect of those hazel eyes even though they were unfocused and he couldn't see.

"It's okay, I'll just text him, he'll understand. And you know, it _really_ isn't fair to use your damn puppy eyes to make people do things for you." Hearing Barry say 'I need you' was causing Len to feel something weird, good weird.

"So... is it still working?" Barry's asked, grinning widely. 

"Yeah, as good as ever." Len smiled, shaking his head.

"Now let's go home and get you ready to make your girl swoon."

"Why so early, we still have an hour right?" Barry asked.

"You can't use your speed, Barry. We have one hour to go home, get you dressed and reach the hotel in one hour."

After turning his whole closet up side down, Len chose a dark blue suit with white shirt and a grey vest. Barry got ready, wore the comms and the black shades with a built in camera that Cisco had given him. Len stayed at STAR Labs, giving Barry directions from the camera's live feed.

Barry finally reached the table after bumping into couple of waiters on the way. 

"Sorry I am late." He said as he gingerly sat on the chair.

"It's okay, don't be. I judge my dates on whether they stand me up, so you are off to a great start." Patty laughed. 

"What do you mean, who would stand you up!"

"I have a bit of a reputation." She paused, realizing how that sounded, so she explained, "I arrested my boyfriend once, a very ex- boyfriend of mine. It's actually a funny story. He got drunk and insulted a waitress so I sent him in for public intoxication."

"That is _hilarious_!" He said, still laughing. 

  
She was looking really gorgeous so Len told him to compliment her. They both talked for a long time, shared their childhood stories, near death experiences. Everything was going smooth except Barry almost knocking over stuff accidentally.

" _Preach!_ " Leonard chimed in, out of nowhere when she said some pretty impressive quote, making Barry jump in his seat. 

"Yes, I am still here." Len said.

"You okay?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, I just... I agree with you."

"Oh, okay and another thing is, I don't think you can see me." 

"Wha– Why would you think that!"

"I would be a pretty lousy detective if I can't figure that out." She laughed and Barry complimented her smile, even if he couldn't see.

She held his hand when they left the hotel, all the way to her car. 

"We are here." She announced.

"Are we also at the stage to exchange good night kisses?" He asked boldly.

She didn't say anything but took both of his hands in her's and placed them on her cheeks. They leaned forward and kissed, slow and passionately. Barry smiled at her when they parted, it was partially because of the kiss and partially because Len made exaggerated gagging noises at the kiss.

Len was smiling too, but he felt some wetness on his cheek. He wiped it with his finger and looked at it questioningly, confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Barry's POV...

Barry's vision wouldn't be returning for at least next twenty hours. So despite his polite refusal of help, Len went with him to West's home again. He couldn't leave the boy alone when he had seen how poor his navigation skills have been in not only unknown place (the restaurant, _with_ Len's assistance) but in his familiar space (the Star Labs) too.

Len also had to guide Barry in his own room. He even gave the distance in number of footsteps to reach the wardrobe, bathroom and bed after he saw Barry almost face plant at the doorstep of his house which he had been living in for past _fifteen years_ and one would think that he should remember a step at the door.

But all those problems couldn't waver his face splitting grin. Len was also in a good mood as he always felt the hero's smile was infectious.

  
Next morning, Barry asked Len to choose clothes for him so he wouldn't mess the color combination and end up looking like a clown. The thief mischievously chose the 'coming out T-shirt' that Barry had worn on the day of the stake out. 

Patty was surprised to see the T- shirt when she came to drop off some evidence.

"Was the date _so bad_?!" She asked, half joking.

"Uh- what?" 

"Your T-shirt. Was the date really so bad that you took a complete U- turn." She teased.

"I didn't choose this T-shirt, still can't see," He rubbed back of his neck, then he realised which shirt she meant. "and um- actually I am bi."

"No judgement, Barry. But nice to know that I am not bad enough to turn someone gay." She chuckled.

"You are great! If anything, you would turn me straight!" Barry said knowing how corny that sounded. Len could help rolling his eyes.

"That was smooth." She laughed.

"No, it wasn't." He shrugged, smiling and blushing furiously. 

After she left the lab, Len told him that he did a good job when Barry just gave him unimpressed look. He said she adores the whole "lovesick, tail waggling puppy look you've got going on". Feeling affronted by it, Barry tried to say something, but ended up speechless, gaping at him. 

The whole day went in Barry fumbling all over the lab to get some work done with Len directing him and then going at a normal speed back home. 

  
It's been 25 hours and Cisco had said his sight would return within 24 hours, so Barry was getting anxious with each passing minute. But he was also dreading the moment when he will be able see again because it meant Len would leave him. Which was ridiculous thought, he obviously wanted his sight back but _can't he have both._

The supposed villain had became a distinct part in his daily life who seemed to came out of nowhere and took a place in his heart with his wit, snark and terrible puns. And he wasn't ready to let him go. It has been 25 hours since he had seen Len and he already missed seeing his _stupid_ face with his _stupid_ smirk!

  
As if by miracle, his vision returned in the same moment! He blinked couple of times to adjust to the sudden light. Len was currently watching TV downstairs so he didn't know that Barry was now okay. Barry contemplated whether or not to tell Len but decided that it could wait until tomorrow morning.

Besides he was too tired to go and drop him off to his safe house as Len obviously couldn't go by himself. It was only a few hours till his sleeping time and how hard could it be to pretend till then?   
Len told him during dinner that his navigation had much improved since yesterday to which he said that he must have gotten used to it. 

Len was feeling some weird sensation in his muscles and bones so he got up in the middle of the night and came out of the doll house. He sat on the table groaning in pain, but soon it started fading when he began growing to his normal size. He stood with the wall's support until he was sure he was adjusted to the change and could walk without falling over.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and then went to the wardrobe to find his old clothes. He tried to open it but found it locked. The thief could pick the lock with a simple hairpin with his eyes closed but he didn't have any of his things here and he didn't want to wake Barry up for this but he couldn't just stay naked in the cold night. Len thought for a moment and remembered that Barry kept the keys under his pillow and he could just take it without waking him up as the kid was a heavy sleeper.

 _Time to put your skills to test,_ he thought to himself. Len tiptoed to side of Barry's bed to find the kid sleeping with his head on pillow and one arm in front of it, so he had to move Barry's arm in order to reach the key. He touched Barry's arm lightly to check if he'd wake up and then gently lifted it.

But before he could blink or understand what happened, he was pinned to bed with Barry hovering above him, eyes sparkling with the lightening. The kid had acted instinctively when he thought Len was a burglar, which he was, but not in _this_ situation. 

  
" _Len?_ " He questioned when his eyes adjusted to seeing in the darkness.

" _Barry?_ " Len said, mockingly imitating Barry's tone. 

"It's _you!_ " Barry exclaimed, his sleep addled brain slowly catching up to situation.

"Who else could it be?" Len rolled his eyes, "And you can see now? When did that happen?" 

But Barry was still surprised to see Len in his normal form. "When did _you_ grow back to normal?! And what were you doing so close to me? Were you going to rob me?! After all the things we've been through _together_!" He started rambling. 

"Answer my questions first and can you get off me, this isn't ideal position for talking. And if the circumstances were _different_ , I prefer to be on top."

Barry's brain short-circuited at that, he stared at Len owlishly until the words sunk in. " _Wha–_ Oh yeah, sorry." The speedster said, but stayed in the same position, hovering above him. There faces were so close, Len could practically feel heat radiating from Barry's blush. Len raised his eyebrows pointedly as if to say "Well, what are you waiting for?" 

"Right, sorry..." He hurried to get off him, but in the rush, one of his hand supporting his weight slipped over the sheets and he fell face first on Len's chest, body lying over his.  
Len's mild wintry scent was fogging his mind and he belatedly realized that Len was completely naked beneath him, with just a _towel_ between them! He scrambled to get up and off the man but Len held his upper arms, swiftly lifted and laid him down on his back and sat up beside him. 

"Can I have my clothes now?"

"Um- Yeah."

Barry switched on the lights and got Len his own clothes instead of Len's.  
"You can't sleep comfortably in those clothes." Barry explained.

Len accepted the clothes and started putting them on. Barry looked away, still blushing, not that his privates were visible or anything but it still felt inappropriate to look. He started talking to make it less awkward, "My vision must have returned when I was sleeping. Same thing happened with you I guess?"

"Yeah, and I didn't want to disturb you for clothes so I decided to nick the keys. Did you really think I was going to rob you?" Len laughed.

"I hadn't fully woken up then." Barry said defensively.

"I could have, but you don't have anything worth stealing." Len smirked as Barry whipped his head towards him.

" _Hey_ ," He said indignantly. 

Len ignored it and asked him to scoot over. He fell asleep pretty quickly but Barry couldn't sleep. He was feeling butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't seen him properly but there were several tattoos on Len's upper arms and shoulders that he wanted to know about. _He looked so hot in my clothes, the fabric clinging to his muscles due to our size difference. And he was so fit and smelled so nice._

Barry blushed remembering the hard line of Len's body pressed against his own when he had fallen on Len. He had also felt his member against his thigh, which had an impressive length even without being aroused. _Fuck. He was so big and it felt so good._ Barry was getting hard thinking about it. _Stop thinking about Captain Cold's dick, Barry._

He was so strong too, he had easily lifted Barry off himself as if he weighed nothing. He tried to visualize the most off putting, gruesome things he could imagine to kill his unwanted boner. He couldn't jerk off now and the last thing he wanted was to accidentally brush his hard-on against Len. It was a long time before Barry's exhilaration and that fluttery feeling in his stomach died off and he finally dozed off. 

Barry was trying to delay waking up after his alarm had went off, foolishly hoping that if he didn't get up then Len won't go. But Len himself made him get up, who was now fully dressed in his own clothes. 

  
Barry reluctantly got up and got ready to go. He told Len that they should see Caitlin before going. She checked Barry's eyes and Len's vitals and told them everything was fine.

Barry asked if he should drop him off to his safe house but Len said Ray was already on his way and would reach here any moment. Barry knew he was going to be late for his work if he waited for Ray to arrive but he was curious to see Len's _cupcake_ , he rolled his eyes internally. 

"Leo!" A brunet exclaimed as he entered the Cortex and hugged Len. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, Ray is here! Who's excited!
> 
> I have added image of Barry's T-shirt at the end of chapter 3, so you can check it out.
> 
> I have couple of ideas for other fics, which one is better in your opinion?
> 
> 1\. Leonard/Savitar - At the end of S4 when Barry and team try to change Savitar's mind and convince him to be a good guy, he feels like he doesn't belong with them and leaves. Then he meets Leonard and so on...
> 
> 2\. Leonard/Barry college au- Barry is a college student, he's still the flash and works part-time at the Star Labs before the particle accelerator explosion. The Star Labs team is same. Leonard is his roommate who's a fuck boy with same background as the show. But he's worked hard and gotten himself into college.
> 
> I am not starting any of those fics right now but help me pick one and build the story in my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

" _Leo!_ " 

" _Cupcake!_ " Leonard hugged him tighter, grinning open and honestly.

"You know I am not _seven_ anymore, right?" The brunet- Ray complained, smiling at the nickname.

 _Childhood romance, fucking great!_ Barry was scowling at the couple while Caitlin and Cisco exchanged surprised looks. The men separated after what felt like an eternity to the speedster, but still looking at each other and ignoring everything around them. Barry cleared his throat, breaking the beautiful moment.

"I should get going." He announced and turned to go as everyone looked at him.

"Ray this is Barry. Barry, Ray." Barry was forced to a stop as Len interrupted his escape by making the introductions. 

Ray shined a sunny smile at him, extending his hand. Barry refrained from rolling his eyes at the cheery personality and shook his hand before saying goodbye to the thief and exiting the labs. 

  
He had expected Len's friend ( _boy_ friend?) to be someone like the man himself. But Ray was complete opposite of that. Where Len's face was a blank canvas, Ray's was a vivid painting. Len was all dark and mysterious, Ray seemed _literally_ ray of sunshine. And the most infuriating thing was Len acted different around Ray, nicer, he seemed happier than ever.

Lately Barry had been infatuated with Len's smile, seeing him smile at Ray like he was the only thing that matters, was bothering him more than he thought.

The whole day was getting shittier with every passing second. He had gotten used to Len's mocking comments and laughs while he worked. Now everything seemed dull and quiet without him. To top it off, anyone who met him that day asked if he was alright and was anything bothering him. Not just Joe or Patty but detective Murphy, who wasn't even that close to him, told him he looked sad. And he was tired of all the questions and lying to them. 

* * *

Leonard was happy to be normal again, no more _cats_ to worry about. He spent the day catching up with his childhood friend. In the evening, Lisa came to see them, he told her about past week or so, _in detail_ as he promised. 

"Why were you helping him in the first place?" Lisa questioned.

"It wasn't out of _goodness of my heart_ ," He scoffed, "I am getting something in return."

"What could you possibly need that you don't have already?"

"I needed some upgrade for my gun." He reluctantly answered, knowing how flimsy the excuse was.

"You risked _your life_ for that stupid gun! _Hartley_ could've done the upgrade!" Lisa shouted incredulously.

"Cisco made it, he'd know about it better than Hartley."

"It's because of your crazy obsession with the flash, isn't it... And speaking of Cisco, how is he? Did he ask about me?" Her mood change was apparent at the mention of the scientist's name.

"The flash had nothing to do with my decision. Cisco's was a little too daring, what with my incapability to do anything to him but he also made some gadgets to make it easier for me."

Satisfied with the intel, she stopped the rapid-fire questioning at the update. 

  
"You know _the flash_! You worked with him!!" Ray asked, pleasantly shocked.

"He even knows his name but won't tell me!" Lisa complained.

" _Leo._ " Ray looked at him pleadingly.

"I am not telling you," He saw Lisa making sad pouty face at him, so he added, " _or you_."

* * *

Barry went to his night petrol, figuring running would do some good to his mood. Just after five minutes since he started running, he saw couple of light beams emerging from the train station. _Shit! Why can't I have a quiet evening for once!_

"Cisco, check the security footage of the train station, is it doctor light?!" Barry said into comms. 

"On it." Cisco quickly hacked into it, "Yup, that's her, platform number 7."

"Be careful, Barry. Whatever happens don't let her hit you in the eyes." Caitlin cautioned.

Barry rushed to the location to find people running away from her while three civilians and two cops hurt and lying on the ground. He flashed them to a safer location and told Cisco to call 911.

"Doctor Light! What the hell do you want!" He returned to her.

"Same thing as everyone, money." She shrugged. 

"You can't get away with it. This ends here!" He shouted. 

"Yeah, let's end this once and for all." She blasted beams with both his hands in his direction. Barry barely dodged out of the way, one beam grazed his side. He hid behind a column, holding his damaged left side of ribs.

"We need a plan, Cisco."

* * *

  
Leonard winced as he saw Barry's crying out in pain on the live news broadcast. He called Cisco immediately, "Cisco, can you connect me to- flash's comms?" He was almost gonna say Barry, but caught himself before he could even say 'b'. 

"Why?"

"Because I have know how to defeat her. _Now!_ "

"Okay, okay."

"Barry, hey. Cold want's to talk to you."

  
Len started talking before Barry could say something.

"Scarlet, listen to me. If you run fast enough you can leave a blurry image of yourself at every location. That will baffle her and you can ambush from behind."

"A speed mirage. Genius!" Cisco exclaimed.

"How do you know it will work?" Barry asked.

" _Not now!_ She's looking for you and almost there. _Run!_ " Len commanded, the no nonsense tone making Barry comply hastily.

She shot at him again but he ran with everything he had, dodging every beam and succeeded in creating the speed mirage. She shot randomly at the faux images in panic, wasting her energy. Barry saw his chance and punched her square on the face just as she turned around, the supersonic punch knocking her out. Barry shot a quick thankful grin at camera for Len before taking the meta to iron heights.

  
"This seems more than obsession." Ray said conspiratorially to Lisa.

"You know, I can hear you, _loud and clear_." Len said, annoyed.

"Good to know. People your age often suffer from slight deafness." Ray and Lisa giggled.   
Len smiled sarcastically at him and returned to the TV.

* * *

Barry was finally home after a long day, but at least one good thing happened, Doctor Light was behind the bars. He thought about calling Len to thank him, would that be too much? He opened contacts, thumb hovering over Len's number, thinking, he changed his mind and decided to text instead. But his finger touched the screen and call was connected before he could hang up. _There's no going back now_. He anxiously waited for Len to pick up the call.

  
Len saw Barry's calling him. He knew what the kid was gonna talk about, but he couldn't speak about it in front his friend and Lisa without giving up Barry's identity. And if he left the room, these two would be insufferably smug and tease him about having a private conversation with the flash. So he decided to just answer it in front of them without saying Barry's name.

  
"Hello, flash." 

Len would be smiling but he was glaring at Lisa who mocked, "Oooh... Flash." 

"Hey Len, is now not the right time?" Barry asked, confused at the curt greeting.

"No, what is it?"

"I er- wanted to say thank you, you know for..." He trailed off when Len's voice interrupted him.

"Stop peaking over, Ray." Leonard said, hiding his cards and laughing at the childish behavior.

"I can uh- I will call you later." Barry nervously rubbed back of his neck.

"No, it isn't necessary. Ray was being a little shit. Oww..." Len yelped as Ray flicked his finger on Len's forehead. Len tried to flick back but Ray got away and laughed.

"You are dead" Barry heard Len's muffled voice before he came back, "You were saying..." He said, clearly distracted. 

"It's nothing..."

Lisa snatched his phone from his hands, "Lenny will call you later, flash." 

Barry heard Len calling after her to give his cell back right before the call ended. 

  
She looked at the caller ID, "Scarlet, huh?" She smirked at him.

" _Aww_ , that's so cute!" Ray chirped. 

Len threw the cards in the air, snatched his cell from Lisa and went to his room ignoring Ray and Lisa calling after him. 

* * *

  
If Barry was feeling sad before, now he was sad, annoyed and angry. He thought Len would be happy to talk to him. But he was happy, already occupied with his own life while Barry was missing him terribly, feeling as if Len took a part of Barry with him. 

His phone rang, but he got disheartened when he saw screen lit up with Patty's name. He let it ring until it stopped. It rang again and again, after third time he was gonna switch it off as he saw 'Cold' on the screen. _The last call was from Len!_ He scrambled to get up and answer before it stops.

"Hey Scarlet, sorry I couldn't talk back then."

"It's okay, I just wanted to thank you for helping us, today. What kind of hero gets saved by his villain over and over..." Barry chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

"The best kind," Len reassured.

"Hey, how did you know I can do the speed mirage thing? Even I didn't know that!" 

"I have my secrets Barry, just like you have yours." Actually Len knew it because he had heard the story of reverse flash from Legends, about how he had created the speed mirage and nearly defeated legends before his heart was ripped open by black flash. Who was actually Zoom before time wraiths forced him to be enforcer of timeline. It was very confusing. 

"Fine. Don't tell me. Um-" Barry didn't know what to say next, but thankfully Len started talking without minding the awkward pause.

"How are your ribs?"

"Nothing's broken, and the swelling is gone now, but still hurts a little."

"Perks of being a speedster..." Len said in a awe.

"Yeah... _So,_ how was your day?"

"It was good, Lisa and Ray are ganging up on me and no one's on my side."

"I am always on your side." Barry blurted out without thinking twice.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, scarlet. I might hold you to that." Len said, light-heartedly. 

"I am a man of my words, Len. You can always count on me." 

"Yeah, yeah. I know, heart of gold and all that..." Len said, smile apparent in his voice.

 _Is that why you stole it?_ Barry wanted to say, but of course he didn't. The butterflies returned in Barry's stomach, feeling weirdly ecstatic for making Len smile. 

And nobody had to know if he was smiling dopily because of his frenemy/crush, till he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In S3 legends of tomorrow, Snart from past joined the Legion of Doom with Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk, Eobard Thawne. But in this universe Len isn't the part of that. And in that season finale, Reverse flash calls his past self multiple times instead of using speed mirage, but in this story, he used speed mirage. And that's how Len knows it.
> 
> P.S. I am not a good writer but I really want to tell this story, so thanks y'all for bearing with me.


	17. Chapter 17

Barry opened the doll house to take Len to Star Labs with him, but then he remembered, Len was gone. His shoulders slumped in sadness as he left for the Labs alone.

"Morning, Barr!" Cisco greeted him enthusiastically, handing him his regular coffee.

"Morning..."

"What's wrong, man?" The scientist asked at the depressed tone in his voice.

"I- Uh- I didn't sleep properly, the bruises kept me up late." Barry lied.

"Do I need to check it again?" Caitlin asked, concerned.

"No, it's already healed." He smiled.

"Here, your cupcakes." Cisco offered Barry his favorite breakfast, but Barry made a wry face at its mere mention, "I think I have ate far too many of those, enough for a life time." He didn't want to think about why he developed a sudden dislike for cupcakes. Caitlin and Cisco shared a look of disbelief, the speedster ate their tasteless Calorie bars with minimal complaint but he downright refused his favorite snack!

* * *

In the precinct

“Hey, you didn't receive my calls yesterday..."

"I um- turned in early and my cell was on silent."

"I just wanted to confirm that we’re still on for tonight...” Patty asked.

"Tonight- yeah. At eight?" He had almost forgotten about the date.

"At _nine_."

"Right."

"See you at night."

Patty had invited him to her new apartment for dinner. He would be confused about what to wear but thankfully he remembered Len's advice and got dressed in no time. His smile fell at thought of Len, but he pushed it into back of his mind. _I don't wanna be sad over nothing._

He surprised Patty by reaching just on time with a fancy wine bottle and dressed to nines. She was looking as gorgeous as always and had prepared a decent meal and even dessert! The ate and talked, enjoying each other's company and Barry didn't think about Len even once.

When they moved to living room, she put on a romantic movie which Barry said was his favorite too.

"It's– an inside joke." He explained as she raised her eyebrows when he laughed at seemingly normal scene.

Barry had seen this movie with Len who had roasted the shit out of it. And now he remembered every joke the thief had cracked, spoiling the movie for Patty by laughing at jokes only he and Len would get. At third time she asked if this was one of those inside jokes again and rolled her eyes when he turned back to the screen.

She got up and brought some chips and wine for them.

"Cheese and onion! These are Len's favorite too..." He said without thinking.

"Who's _Len_?"

"He's- he's a– a _friend_." Barry stuttered, not knowing how to describe their thing, he can't just say _'oh he's just a supervillain who also helps me sometimes with the flash biz and who I might have a tiny winy crush on, it's a bit complicated.'_

"He's your ex isn't he?" Patty asked, completely misunderstanding the reason for his stuttering. Barry blushed furiously, somehow the idea of Len being his ex, insinuating that Len was his boyfriend once; was making him feel uneasy, in a good way.

" _N-No!_ He's just a friend!" He protested after a long pause where he sat daydreaming.

"I don't have a problem with you being bi. You don't have lie to me Barry, your face says it all."

"Uh- thank you for understanding." Barry resigned, kissing on the corner of her lips; rather than keep discussing it.

She turned her head and deepened the kiss. Things were getting pretty heated and he was loosing control over his powers. His whole body buzzed lightly when she palmed his erection over his pants. He thought he was outed as the flash but she ignored it, thinking of it as a shudder. He was enjoying the make out, but his treacherous mind questioned, _'was Len a good kisser too?'_ and that was all he could think about while kissing her.

He was feeling guilty for thinking about Len but he was saved by his phone ringing. He excused himself to take it, assuming it would be important if someone was calling him at 11pm. Barry apologized to her for leaving early as Iris was waiting outside of their locked house and Joe was on the duty.

Iris told him that she was here to settle down as she had been transferred to Central City Picture News. Barry was chatting with her but she noticed his lack of usual enthusiasm and when she tried to pry, he simply changed the subject.

* * *

Len wasn't any better either. He was mostly lost in his own thoughts which was making Lisa and Ray suspicious. Now he was staring out of the window, thinking about why he was feeling down.

"Lenny..." Lisa called him but he didn't hear her.

" _Lenny!_ " She shouted again.

" _What!_ " He asked, pissed.

"Lunch is ready, jerk."

He just hummed in response and continued staring out of window.

It had been two days and Len's mood hadn't changed. Lisa had enough of all the brooding, she called Cisco to find out if he knew something.

"Cold _too?!_ " Cisco exclaimed.

"Yeah... Wait what you mean _'Cold too'?_ Is the flash also moping around all the time for the past few days?!"

" _Yeah!_ What's wrong with them?"

" _God_ , men are _sooo_ stupid!"

" _Hey!!_ " Cisco said, affronted, but asked sheepishly, "Uh- so... What am I missing?"

"My idiot of a brother and your flash _love_ each other." The 'duh' at the end though unsaid, but heavily implied.

" _No way!_ B- Flash can't love _Snart!_ " Cisco paused, remembering how Barry looked and smiled at Snart, "Well, may be he likes him, you know, as a friend. We all miss friends when they are away." He tried to justify the bizarre situation.

"Sure we get sad, but we don't _sulk_ about it for days." Lisa countered.

"You are exaggerating, Lisa... I know- flash. He's like a puppy, he get's attached to anyone easily. It doesn't mean he _loves_ Cold! Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Wanna bet?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna bet on it?" She challenged.

"You know what, I'm in. Fifty dollars says cold and flash are just friends." Cisco said confidently.

"I bet _hundred_ , they are more than that."

"Ready to loose, Lisa?"

"Don't celebrate yet, sweetie." Lisa said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

* * *

Barry was jittery since this morning when Len had texted him to meet in the Labs. He put on his best outfit but then changed into regular clothes, didn't wanting to seem like trying too hard. But then he again changed into another outfit, recalling Len's comments about him dressing like a grandpa. Barry looked in the mirror one last time, nodding in satisfaction.

"Looking good, Barr." Iris said, impressed. Two years ago he would have been ecstatic hearing a compliment from Iris but now he just smiled politely.

Caitlin and Cisco were talking excitedly with Iris, seeing her after so long, when Len and Ray entered in the Cortex. _Why is he following Len everywhere like a fucking shadow!_ Barry huffed.

"Miss West, finally here, I see." Len drawled.

"Snart." She greeted him without showing any surprise.

The thief then turned to Barry looking him up and down appreciatively, smirking as Barry blushed as red as his suit.

"As you all know the crown case is leading nowhere, not a single word about it in the black market. And I don't want that asshole getting away without payback, so I am all ears for a new approach." Len said to the room at large.

"I don't see any other thing to do than wait for him to slip up." Barry shrugged.

"Isn't there a third crown that he wanted... What if we lure him in and catch him off-guard. This time with a larger back-up than he would ever dream of." Ray suggested.

"That's a good idea, Ray! He's laying low for too long..." Cisco agreed.

Barry scowled, feeling betrayed as Len, Iris and even Caitlin also supported the idea. He quickly masked his displeasure when everyone turned to him for his take on it.

"I will think about it and let you all know. Ray, why don't you go ahead, I need to talk with Len." Barry said, hoping to talk with Len privately.

Cisco was gobsmacked, _was Barry jealous of Ray?!_ He couldn't be, may be he just wanted to talk about case.

"I can't, Leo and I came together on his bike." Ray replied with an apologetic smile on his face. Barry nodded and asked Len to come with him but he was seething on the inside. _Can't you leave his side for a second!_ Barry wanted to scream at Ray.

"What is it, Scarlet? Did you miss me?" Len teased as they stood in the curved hallway, away from everyone; _if only he knew how right he was!_

"What was that?" Barry asked in all seriousness, flicking his head towards the Cortex.

"What was what?" Len asked.

"I thought it was our mission!" Barry said, pointing between them back and forth.

"It... _is?_ " Len said, confused at Barry's sudden outburst.

"Then why is _Ray_ included in this? Why is _he_ calling the shots?!"

"Because I _asked_ him to. And nobody's calling any shots he was merely sharing his opinion."

"Do you want to partner up with him?"

"Aren't we all a team..." Len was getting more and more confused with every passing second.

"But _you and I_ were a team!"

"I think we should have an open team, Scarlet."

"So you want to work with Ray?"

"That's why he's _here!_ " Len was loosing his cool.

" _Fine!_ Do what ever you want." Barry pursed his lips petulantly.

"We weren't _exclusive_ , Barry, we always had Cisco and Caitlin with us. Besides Ray knows what he's doing." Len sighed.

"No, I understand. " Barry left the Star Labs, annoyed at Len, leaving the baffled thief behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the last bit of this chapter, Barry talks about Len and him being a team, but he subconsciously treats it as if they are in a committed relationship. I had intended it to be funny, but I am not sure if anyone will get it . So I explained it here😂  
> Please comment if you understood it, sorry I'm such a bad writer😂


End file.
